


The Uniform

by awanderingmuse



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring in the Calvary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on FF.Net and cross posted to LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/2436.html)

A fire crackled warmly in one of the many hearths in the king’s castle. While outside snow swirled and fell gracefully to the ground. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, sat in her study playing a game of chess with Merric of Hollyrose while a blue-eyed sergeant of the Kings Own watched. Keladry was winning though by the look on Merrics face he was under the impression that the he would be the victor. Neal sat curled up in an armchair reading a book of some scholarly pursuit, and newly made knight Owen of Jesslaw stood by a window watching the snowfall. 

The older knights had returned to Corus from the Sacran border to see their young friend get knighted and support him through the nerve wracking hours prior to his Ordeal. The third company of the King’s Own had been ordered in by the king because Lord Raoul had not brought them home for a little over a year. 

An explosion from the chess game ruined the peaceful scene, “What? How’d you manage to do that? I had you, a-and then” Merric stuttered.

“Actually Hollyrose” Dom said grinning “you played a pretty sloppy game there. Didn’t he meathead?”

Neal bookmarked his place and glared at his cousin, “Why do you insist on calling me that ridiculous name!” He said getting up to leave the room giving Dom a, I’ll come back when you can be nice look.

“Because it’s fitting.” he replied to Neal’s retreating back.  
“Oh, you know he doesn’t mean anything by it.” Kel interjected “come back, you can play me next!”

Neal walked back over with a sigh, muttering “I don’t know why I put up with this” and sat down across from Kel who was resetting the pieces.

“I thought I was supposed to play you next Kel.” Dom said pointedly ignoring his cousin. She rolled her eyes at him and said teasingly “Quit acting like a five year old Dom.”

The arguing was halted by loud rapid knocking on the corridor door. Owen went to answer it, because he was the only one standing. A man’s voice could be heard from outside, “Someone told me I could find a group of knights here,” he said “people who could help me find my little girl.” Owen opened the door wider and let him in. Door answering would typically be Tobe’s job, but Kel had given him the day off. 

A well dressed courtier entered the study, he had graying brown hair, a chiseled face and brown eyes. Kel took charge of the situation “You said your daughters missing?” She asked the man, who nodded his confirmation that Kel had heard him correctly. “If you could, please describe her to us as well as tell us when she disappeared, and where she might go. Then we’ll start searching for her.” She indicated the room full of knights and Dom.

“The last time I saw my Sara was this morning, we were arguing, I said some things I shouldn’t have and she stormed out. I figured she went to the gardens or something and didn’t think much about it. When she didn’t come back for awhile I started to look for her, a stable hand told me she had gone for a ride. I went back to our apartments to wait for her, but when the noon meal passed I started to worry again, so I asked where I might get some help finding her and was directed to you people.” He gave them the girls’ description, and then left with Dom, who saw him back to his apartments and then went to go tell Lord Raoul of the situation just in case it turned out to be more than it seemed. The knights prepared for a ride and left the room quickly but companionably.


	2. My Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on FF.net and cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/2630.html)

Four knights traveled on the road that led out of Corus and into a wood that many nobles used for leisurely rides. They all wore fur-lined cloaks, and winter boots to stave off the cold. A red head raced ahead of all the older knights yelling “This will be jolly good fun! We’re rescuing a damsel in distress!” Startled by the sudden racket a squirrel raced out in front of Owens horse, Happy II, who spooked and threw Owen into a glistening snow drift. Kel, Neal, and Merric burst into laughter while he got up, brushed himself off, and collected his horse.

Once Owen remounted, they started off again. A little way down the road, Merric had an idea. “Hey, this isn’t a dangerous mission right?” he asked.

“Not unless your Owen and frightening innocent squirrels.” Neal replied, earning himself a snort of laughter from Kel and a hurt glare from Owen.

“Well then” Merric said “why don’t we make it a contest! Who can find the fair maiden first?”

“You’re on!” Owen cried spurring Happy II into the north part of the forest, before the other two could reply. Merric grinned at Kel and Neal and headed west albeit at a slower pace.

“I guess that answers that question.” Neal said directing Magewhisper’s nose to the south, back towards the city.

“Neal!” Kel cried in mock anger to her friend “the Damsel in distress as Owen calls her isn’t Yuki!” Kel was well aware that Neal loathed being away from his Yamani betrothed, and teased him about it every chance she got.

“I know that!” He replied “But the missing girl could be going home, if that’s so someone should be searching for her in the south.” With that he urged his horse forward and disappeared into the forest, leaving Kel alone.

“Well then” Kel told the trees that surrounded her, “I guess I’ll go East.” she nudged Hoshi into the thick trees.

  


Hours of searching later Kel had still found nothing, maybe the girl had truly runaway. If that was the case she could be leagues away by now. The sun would set soon, and then it would truly get cold, it was already frigid. She could already see ice crystals forming in her long eyelashes, and her ears that weren’t all that well covered by her short hair were freezing. Kel consider going back to where she and her friends had split-up when she heard an earsplitting scream. It was coming from the South-East; Kel turned Hoshi that direction and took off at a canter. She came upon a clearing, where a girl that appeared to be around seventeen was being threatened by a lone bandit. “I think I’ll keep a pretty little thing like you all to myself.” The man said, in a gravelly voice.

 

Kel dismounted Hoshi and strode into the clearing with her sword in hand. She knew this man, well knew of him. In the city innocent girls were getting kidnapped by ‘The Lone Bandit’ only to reappear a week later, dead. The king had been searching for him for over a month but he had proved elusive. Apparently his kidnapping base had broadened to nobles as well. “Leave the girl alone!” She called.

 

The man turned around and smirked, “What’s a green knight such as yourself going to do about it?”’ he demanded.

 

“You don’t want to find out.” Kel assured him getting into a fighters stance, anticipating his next move. He lunged at her with a cry slashing wildly with his blade she parried him easily. The fight was over before it started. Kel had managed to knock the man out, and tied him up using some rope she always kept with her. Then she instructed Nari, Duck, and the other sparrows to go find Neal, Merric, and Owen.

 

Kel double checked that the bandit was still unconscious and then proceeded to the whimpering lump of fine but ripped fabrics that huddled by the trunk of a big Oak tree. “Are you alright?” She asked the terrified girl whom she assumed was Sara.

 

“I am now.” She said sweetly looking up at her with tearful eyes. “Now that you rescued me from that horrible man.”

 

“Not a problem.” Kel said with a prayer to Mithros, that the girl wasn’t mistaking her for. . .

 

“Surely there’s some way I can repay you for your noble acts, Sir Knight.” Sara said flirtatiously.

 

“Really, it’s alright.” Kel said fighting to hold back a few choice Yamani curses.

 

“Can I at least ask the name of my savior?” The other girl asked in a hurt tone.

 

“Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan.” Kel said firmly, as the girls mouth formed into a surprised and slightly embarrassed.

 

Kel stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say, when Neal arrived following a sparrow. The first thing he noticed was the crumpled heap lying on the ground that was The Lone Bandit. He next thing he noticed was a coloring Sara, staring up at a very uncomfortable Keladry. It took him a minute to figure out what was going on, but it took him even longer to quit laughing once he did.

 

Kel took full advantage of the distraction Neal created. “This uncouth knight is Nealean of Queens Cove,” Kel told the bewildered girl. Just then Merric and Owen appeared form the trees.

 

“Since when has Neal been uncouth?” Owen asked sarcastically, adding with his usual curiosity “What’s so funny?”

 

Kel blanched and Neal laughed even harder, nearly falling over. “It’s not that funny Neal!” Kel exclaimed getting angry. She turned to the girl and said “Come on you can ride back to Corus with me and these buffoons can get him” she indicated the felon “to the magistrate.” She helped the girl up onto Hoshi, and then yelled over to Neal. “Can I borrow Magewhisper?”

 

Neal shook his head, unable to speak. It was hard to tell if he was saying yes of no, so of course Kel assumed he was saying yes, and left riding Magewhisper while, Sara rode Hoshi.

 

Neither girl was looking forward to returning to Corus. Sara didn’t want to face her father after her behavior this morning and Keladry was not looking forward to her fellow knight’s return. Neal would surely tell his cousin about this particular rescue mission. Who would in turn tell the Kings Own, soon after that the entire castle would know about the days adventure. She groaned inwardly as they entered the city gates. Yes dinner in the knight’s mess hall was certain to be interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. A Big Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on FF.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/2902.html)

Kel walked into the knights’ mess hall. It was a rather large room with worn wooden tables and an assortment of benches and chairs. It had a vaulted ceiling with ancient support beams running across it. The grey stone walls were covered by tapestries and the windows were basically long arrow slits. There were a few older knights eating early dinners but otherwise the room was deserted. She hoped to eat a quick dinner and escape before her fellow knights came back. Sadly that idea was quickly dispelled of when Merric, Neal and Owen walked into the room with Dom, who sighted her sitting in her quite corner. He pointed out her spot to the other three; they grabbed their meals and sat down around her. She was surrounded. “So, Kel” Neal drawled “how’s Sara?”

“Besides madly in love with you of course.” Dom added lightly.

Kel opened her mouth to spout a retort but nothing came to mind, instead she sat there mouth dumbly open while she tried to come up with any kind of response.

“The real question,” Merric observed “Is not how Sara is but, how her father handled the news of his daughters, new friend shall we say?”

“Mother’s smarter than that.” Own assured the others. “I’m sure she just forgot to tell him.” He paused for dramatic effect “You didn’t tell him, right?”

“Of course she didn’t” Neal remarked dryly, he looked directly at Kel, “And close your mouth it’s unbecoming, even for a lady knight.”

Kel knew how to respond to that and since he was conveniently sitting across from her she kicked him in the shin.

“Ow!” He exclaimed “What was that for?” 

Kel ignored him and glared at the other three men. Dom’s blue eyes danced with barely controlled mirth and Merric coughed in an almost pitiful attempt to cover up his own laughing fit. Surprisingly the only person not laughing, besides Neal who was busy sulking over getting kicked, was Owen. “Actually,” She said over the sound of Merrics ‘coughing’ “Sara’s father was very curious as to how he could reach the knight that saved her.” Merric ceased laughing, and listened interestedly to what Kel was going to say next, along with the other men.

“So what did he do? Offer you her hand?” Neal asked resuming his usual sarcastic demeanor.

“No,” Kel said conversationally, “But he did want me to extend his many thanks and tell you that while Sara isn’t quite old enough to marry, she does have an older sister.”

Neal choked on the water he was drinking. “B-but I didn’t rescue her!” He managed to say. 

Kel laughed “True, but he doesn’t know that.”

The small group burst into hilarity, at her little joke on her best friend. Dom laughed the hardest, barely keeping his seat on his backless chair. Finally he managed to gasp out “I heard Lady Darcy is no great beauty, you would be a perfect match!” 

Neal would have readily responded to his cousins taunting, except he was preoccupied with a very irate Yuki who had just stormed in to the mess.  
“I would love to hear your explanation, for the little rumor one of the court ladies just told me Nealean of Queenscove.” She said looming over him.  
“Rumor?” Neal asked praying that Kel’s idea of a joke hadn’t reached the court yet.

“Something about the Lord of White Rivers all but offering you his eldest daughter’s hand in marriage.” Neal gulped and shot a pleading look at Kel.  
Yuki included the other woman in her angry glare, “What do you have to do with this Keladry?” she asked keeping her voice level.

“Everything,” Neal assured his betrothed “She’s the reason that I’m in this mess.”

“First let me say that he deserved it.” Kel told Yuki calmly, “It was just a little pay back for his behavior earlier today.”

“And what did he do earlier today?” Yuki asked, sitting next to Neal.

Kel told her the story of the days rescue mission, which was received with snorts and even roars of laughter from her companions. The rest of the evening meal passed in this fashion, with friendly conversation and banter.

A few hours later Kel left the mess hall to get some sleep, her friends however had remained behind enjoying themselves. Kel had decided it was time for some rest though. As she walked down one of the castles many corridors she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see that it was none other than Lady Alana, the only other lady knight. She had recently heard though that there were currently two new girl pages.

“Raoul told me about today’s rescue mission” She said bluntly. 

“Did he now?” Kel asked indifferently.

“Yeah, he said you were foolishly mistaken for one of our male counterparts.” Kel made a noise of affirmation not quite sure where this conversation was going.

Alana waited for the young knight to say something else, when she didn’t, she continued on “Quite frankly I’m tired of getting mistaken for a man.” She chuckled at Kel’s startled look, “Yes, I’ve been called ‘My Lord’ more time than I care to recall, and I have the perfect idea for ending the confusion.” They continued down the corridor talking conspiratorially about Alana’s plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Wake-Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on FF.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/3151.html)

Keladry had gone to bed the previous night planning to sleep in for a very long time. Sadly that plan met an early demise when someone started knocking on her bed chamber door as the sun just started to rise in the east. “I’m not saving any missing ladies today!” She called to her visitor as she rolled over to continue her peaceful slumber. 

“Aww, but it’s so much fun to watch when you do!” a voice that sounded suspiciously like Domatin of Masbolle drawled through the aged wood. “Not to mention how cute you get when you’re all flustered.” He added as a light-hearted afterthought. 

Kels heart started to beat just a little faster at the sound of his voice. She hated when he teased her like that, she wouldn’t mind so much if her crush on him was returned but she knew it wasn’t. It seemed especially unfair that he tease her in this fashion so early in the morning. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. If Dom insisted on interrupting her rest she might as well make use of the time. She proceeded to get up, pull on her tunic over the white linen shirt she slept in and slipped into a pair of leather pants. Dom knocked on the door again as she began to pull on her boots. 

“Seriously though Kel you need to get up! They moved the hearing for the Lone Bandit to today and you’re needed to testify.” 

Kel opened her door, to ask Dom what he was talking about. She never had the chance to ask though as she was knocked over by an avalanche of black curls and fine but worn fabrics. “Uhh, Dom?” Kel said once her brain had fully comprehended what had happened. Namely that he had been leaning on the door when she opened it causing him to fall on top of her. 

“Hrmph” his voice muffled by her hair and shoulder. 

“Could you get off me?” she asked when he didn’t comply she added a commanding “NOW!” 

Dom got on all fours to get up and looked down at her with an apologetic smile when Lord Raoul, Inness her brother, and Neal entered her rooms. 

“Mithros Kel! How long does it take for you to get ready? If you keep this up everyone will think you’ve become a real Lady.” Neal yelled. The three men came to her door. 

“Kel?” Inness asked his gaze not yet reaching floor. Raoul and Neal were the first to see Kel and Dom. Her old Knight-Master laughed uncontrollably while Neal stared at the two in absolute horror.

Finally Inness too saw Kel’s predicament. “Masbolle!” He cried “What in the name of all the god’s are you doing with my sister?!?” There was a long foreboding pause as Dom got up and pulled Kel to her feet. He then turned to her older brother and started to explain himself, but Inness had enough and threw his hands up. “You know what. I don’t think I want to know!” and with that he left her suite only pausing at the hall door to say “Kel you don’t want to be late to the magistrate.” Then he was gone. Neal’s mouth opened and closed a few times and then he too left completely shocked that his cousin and best friend had neglected to tell him that they were . . . together. 

Raoul eventually stopped laughing and shook his head at them saying “It’s about time you two got together.” He then turned his attention to Dom, who thought that it was akin to staring down a Dragon. “Don’t you dare do anything to hurt her sergeant, or I will be the first of many men looking for your head.” 

Dom nodded his head vigorously. Then he realized what he was doing and started to try and set things straight, but Lord Raoul had already left humming a jaunty little tune. Kel and Dom were left alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. To Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on FF.Net and cross posted to LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/3430.html)

At first they both stood there neither of them quite sure what to say.  Finally they looked at each other.  Dom gave her a half smile as if trying to cover up another emotion.

“What was that?” Kel asked him, a little vexed. “Thanks to you they’re going to start rumors!”  She sighed heavily.  “We’ll have to fix it later, we need to get to the magistrates now.”  With that she dragged him out of her room.

“I’m sorry.” He stated not meaning a word of it. “Now come on!” 

They hurried on their way.  As they walked together Kel began to wonder about Dom’s delayed reaction on correcting the other men. Was that his idea of a joke or something more?  _No_ she mentally shook herself, Dom didn’t like her that way, and never would.  Besides they both had other responsibilities . . . right? They didn’t have time for a relationship.  Not to mention that he was one of the courts most sought after Bachelors and wouldn’t want to soil his name with the ladies.  No he was definitely playing a joke on her or the whole thing was entirely unintentional. 

The subject of her musings gave a small tug on her sleeve and said “We have arrived Mother.” as he valiantly ushered her into the courthouse.  She rolled her eyes at him in response.

As they walked into the court room someone called her name.  She turned to find Lord Wyldon striding over in a slight temper.  “You’re _almost_ late.” He stated the corners of his mouth pulled down.

“I’m sorry My Lord,” Kel stated her Yammai mask firmly in place. She prepared herself for another one of the old training masters reprimands, but was saved by the call to order.  Kel sat in between Neal and Dom with Raoul behind her, waiting to be called as a witness.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Hours later the court let out with the villain sentenced to death on at least seven accounts of murder.  Kel had given her story of finding Sara and the families of other victims also gave testimony.  In reality, the verdict had been passed when Neal and Merric brought him in the trial was just a formality.

“Hey Kel!”  Merric called after her as she left the court house.  “Some of us are going down to one of the taverns in the city, wanna come?” This was met with agreement by all her other friends, including Cleon who had slipped into a back bench at some point during the trial. Apparently he had arrived to Cours the previous night.  His wife Ermelian was your typical small framed court beauty with long flowing hair, and a perfect nose.  Kel was glad to see that she and Cleon seemed to be happy together.

“I can’t guys, I’m sorry.” She replied mysteriously.

“Why not!” Owen exclaimed.  “If you come we’ll have everyone together, it’ll be just like old times! Come on Kel, it’ll be fun.”

“I have prior plans.” She said again “and I can’t be late.”  She left them standing there wondering what was going on.

“What prior plans?” Neal asked the world at large “All the prior plans I can think of would involve him,” He pointed at his cousin “And he’s not going with her.”

“Why would her plans include Dom?” Owen asked curiously while Cleon glared at Dom and the rest of her friends stood in various states of surprise.

“You’re such a meathead, Meathead.” Dom said as he headed after the Lady Knight. “I’m going to find out what Mothers up to, you lads have fun.”

“Mother? Meathead? Dom and Kel? Would someone like to tell a poor confused knight what in Mithros name is going on?”  Cleon said not liking that people seemed to be implying that Kel and Dom were courting, or her new nickname.

“Uhh. . . come on,” Neal said I’ll explain over a round of drinks.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I thought you were going with Neal and the rest of them.” She said when he got close enough to hear her.

“What! Relax, when there’s a beautiful lady around to spend time with? Never.”

She sighed inwardly, he was doing it again, playing with her heart.  The worse thing was he didn’t even realize it.

“I don’t see any ‘beautiful ladies’ anywhere Dom.” She said not really in the mood to get teased, “You’ll have to look somewhere else."

Normally he would have taken the hint and let her be, but not today.  “Then milady must be blind.”

Kel snorted at him, and would have retorted, were it not for the Lioness.  “As much as I hate to break up this very touching moment, Kel and I have things we need to do.”  She said smiling.

“Huh?”  the other two said, turning around to face the small yet formidable woman.  Dom was wondering why Kel’s prior engagement was with Lady Alanna and what they had planned.  While Kel was trying to figure out what exactly was touching.

“Surely you haven’t forgotten that you promised me your afternoon Keladry?”

“Of course not.” Kel replied to the Lioness “I was just trying to get rid of Dom here.”

Dom took on the expression of someone who had been seriously affronted. “Well!” he exclaimed “I know when I’m not wanted!”  He started to leave in mock outrage. 

His charade was ruined when Alanna said dryly, “You can come Sergeant, I just didn’t think you were the type to choose to spend your afternoon in a dress shop.” 

“You’re going dress shopping?” He asked Kel incredulously. When her only response was a small indifferent smile he shook his head “You know I think I’ll let you ladies enjoy your shopping excursion together.”  He paused and then added in a scheming tone “If you aren’t back in a few hours I’ll send in reinforcements.”

The three headed on their separate ways after that. The lady knights entered a shop with a sign over the door that read Lalasa’s dress shop.  While Dom retraced his footsteps back to the palace to spend sometime in the practice courts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Speculations, Understadings, and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.  
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/3584.html)

A slight mist had settled in over the city. Five knights hurried into the Winged Ant, a tavern not too far from the city’s court building. It had a good name even though on the outside it looked questionable at best. They men were roughly the same age, and seemed to be friends. A thoughtful silence had settled over the group as they entered the dining room. They sat down, Esmond and Owen went to buy drinks while the other four held down the fort. “Neal?” Merric said over the distraction Owen and Esmond created when they returned. “What’s going on with your cousin and Kel?"

 

Everyone quieted down, listening intently for the healers response. “I’m not exactly sure.” Neal responded softly.

 

“What do you mean, you don’t know!” Cleon let out. “It’s fairly obvious!” he slouched down in his chair to pout. “What I want to know is how long it’s been going on.”

 

“Well it can’t have been before Scanra,” Owen commented cheerily, “or we’d have known!” Cleon groaned unhappily at Owens complete disregarded for his pain.

 

“That’s actually a good thought Owen.” Esmond said, “So we know they hooked up in the last year. I bet it was right after Scanra though, that kind of thing brings people together. So my mom says. Maybe it was at Raoul and Buri’s wedding.”

  
“I’m not sure. . .” Neal said, but was stopped by Cleon getting up to leave. “Hey, Kennan!” He cried “Where are you going?”

  
“To get some answers.” He replied, “Your cousin just walked by the tavern I’m going to ask him what’s going on.” He added to the group when they stared at him with confused looks.

  
“Oh,” Neal replied as he and the rest of the men followed Cleon, trying to decide how to get him to go back.

  
“She’s not going to like us prying.” Merric commented, as they walked in to the mist though it was clear that he didn’t really care.

  
“Who?” Esmond asked, then he realized “Oh! Mother won’t, right.”

  
Cleon made a strangled noise “Not you guy’s too! Why does everyone get to give her nicknames but me!” He sat down on the steps of a bakery with a heavy thud.

  
“Because,” Neal answered his rhetorical question. “You’re the one that choose to get involved with her, and you’re the one with a beautiful wife that could become jealous. Which you wouldn’t want, trust me.”

  
Cleon sighed “I guess you’re right.”

  
“Of course, he is!” Owen piped up, “He’s Neal, and besides you can call her Mother if you want, you just didn’t know because we started using it in Scanra.”

  
“So what happened in Scanra?” Cleon asked suddenly feeling like a whiney child, and wanting to change the subject.

  
“Why don’t you come back with us, and we’ll tell you all about it over some drinks.” Esmond suggested.

  
When Cleon nodded in agreement, but didn’t actually move. Neal threw in “I’ll go torture my cousin with you after that, okay?” Cleon fully agreed with his suggestion and got up heading back in the direction of the Winged Ant.

 

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

**   
**

Dom reached the indoor practice courts slightly damp from the sudden rain. He drew his sword and started a set of exercises, after a few laps to warm up. They were similar to Kels pattern dances except not with a glaive and not nearly as graceful. He stopped his train of thought, he’d come to get his mind off of Kel and that was what he was going to do. He worked a little longer with the sword but he couldn’t stop thinking about her. He switched over to archery hoping that the concentration required for hitting the target would help him, but all he did was fire numerous miss shots. Finally he stopped. “What am I going to do with myself?” he asked the empty room. “I’ve fallen for the lady knight.” He leaned against the wall, “I’ll just have to tell her!” then he sighed dejectedly “Who am I kidding a girl like that could capture the heart’s of king’s, there is no way she’d love me back.” With this rather depressing realization Dom decided to go drown his sorrows at the Winged Ant.

 

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

**   
**

Three ladies were huddled around a table in a dress shop. One with dark black hair pinned in a loose bun was drawing sketches of clothes while the other two argued over how the outfits should look. “Must it have lace, Lalasa?” the youngest of the women asked. “Can’t it just be trim or something? Lace will rip easily, it isn’t practical.”

  
“But we’re trying to make them more feminine Kel.” Alanna said, “what’s more girly than lace?”

  
“But it isn’t practical, and that’s important too!”

  
“Oh yeah and the length is. . .” The lioness drawled sarcasticly.

  
“Which is the purpose of the side slits, for mobility.”

  
The argument was ended by a exasperated sigh from Lasala, “I think I have a good idea of what my ladies need! Now why don’t you go to the armory shop down the street, and I’ll have some sketches ready in an hour or two, okay?” the last part was not a suggestion, but an order.

  
“Yes Mam!” The other two women said jumping to follow orders. As the knights left Lalasa laughed to herself all knights were the same give them forceful enough of an order and they would follow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/3861.html)

A few rounds of drink had passed around the table at the Winged Ant. Cleon was officially drunk with Merric not far behind. The rest hadn’t had enough to drink to be that bad off. Merric was calling for a fourth round, though Neal was only on his second drink when Domatin of Masbole walked in and sat at the bar. “Look it’s Dom!” Owen cried happily, he had only one beer yet was probably the most intoxicated of the group. Drunk more on the fun he was having with his friends than anything else. Cleon’s head snapped up from pondering the depths of his mug.

“Where?” he asked. To which Owen pointed to cloaked figured slumped heavily, as if thoroughly depressed.

Cleon started to get up to go have the discussion he really wanted to have with this particular sergeant of the Kings Own. Neal pulled him back down into his chair and hissed in his ear, “No, leave him be.”

“I thought you were all for straightening things out!” Cleon hissed back.

“I am, but look at him something is seriously wrong, he looks like. . . like he did when one of the courts ladies told him he didn’t have a chance.” Neal trailed off.

“What are you talking about?” Cleon asked officially confused.

“That’s what I’m going to find out.” Concern for his cousin radiated from Neal face. “Just wait a minute, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this upset.”

Neal slowly walked over to the bar where Dom was sitting, staring forlornly at the well worn wood of the bar. “What has you so cheery?” Neal asked as sarcastically as he could. He thought he did pretty well considering that Dom had gone from really happy to sullen in a matter of hours. He was rather concerned about his cousin but didn’t want to let on.

“Go away Neal.” He said, “I’m not in the mood, to put up with it.” He waved to the bar tender and asked for a drink.

“You don’t need that.” Neal said taking it from the man and handing it to someone else a little way down.

“I’m serious Neal go away, I want to be alone right now.”

Neal sat down next to him. “Fine then I won’t talk but I’m not going.” The silence between the two stretched on seemingly boundless. Neal considered a hundred different ways to break it but knew that eventually Dom would tell him what was going on.

“You’re really not going leave are you?” Dom finally asked, a little put out.

“No, I’m not.”

“Fine,” Dom said “I’ll tell you. I’m sick of hearing Wolset whine about how Lady Ana, won’t so much as acknowledge his existence any more. I mean he doesn’t have a chance with such a ‘pearl’ as he’s so fond of calling her. He should just give up and leave her to the dashing lords and such of the court.” Dom knew he was lying through his teeth. He also knew that no power on earth or of the gods themselves was going to make him tell Kel’s best friend what was really bothering him.

Neal elegantly arched his eyebrow, “I don’t believe your saying that,” Neal stated subtly calling his cousin on his lie. Sadly Dom’s response would never be known because a fight started between him and Cleon.

“What are you doing Kennan!” Dom cried while dodging a well thrown punch from Cleon.

Cleon didn’t exactly answer him instead he muttered, “Don’t have a chance with her, eh? I’ll show you, you annoying.” The rest was unintelligible, but Dom was sure it wasn’t anything he wanted to hear. The fight continued with Cleon trying to hurt Dom as much as possible in his drunken rage, while Dom attempted to defend himself without hurting the other man.

Finally the fight was stopped by someone yelling at the other men to pull the two apart. It took Neal, Owen, and Esmond to hold the angry red head back. Dom had an eye on Cleon and one on the crowd that had formed curious to see who had stopped the fight, yet not willing to trust that the other wouldn’t start again. Apparently Cleon was curious as to who had ended the fight as well because he was searching the crowd. It was a matter of moments before their questions were answered. Keladry and Alanna forced their way through the crowd that had formed. They halted feet away from the others, hands on hips one the perfect reflection of the other in manner. They radiated shock and disappointment. Dom hung his head in shame while Cleon turned a bright red to match his hair.

“What is going on here?” Alanna asked the men as if they were two children.

They all started to explain at once, but Kel cut across. “It’s obvious what happened. I just can’t believe that a sergeant of the Own and a Knight were fist-fighting like, like street urchins.” She sighed, and then looked up the first hint of fury glinting in her eyes. “What, might I ask were you fighting over?”

At first no one answered but when it became clear that a Kel fit was about to occur, Owen broke like a twig. “T-they were fighting about you.” He whispered.

“About me?” she exclaimed turning on Dom and Cleon. When they gave her the most sheepish looks ever she figured out exactly what they were fighting about. “You were fighting over me!” She spluttered “I, you, I” she forced herself to stop and take a calming breath. “I can’t believe you two.” She said once she was calm. “Cleon your married, you have no business fighting over anyone but Ermelian. As for you Dom, you should know better!” On that note she left the room and went out into the rain. Dom thought he saw a lone tear slide down her face, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Kennan” The lioness said, “I suggest you go spend some time with you wife.” As he left she forbade Neal to do anything for the hangover Cleon would have in the morning. “As for the rest of you, just go somewhere else.” As the men left Alanna muttered under her breath. “Leave it to the boys to ruin a perfectly good shopping trip.”

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Lalasa looked up when she heard the front door to the shop open. “Just a few more minutes lady knights,” She said the picture of a small shop owner. “I need to put the final touches on this last one.” She held a sketch pad on her lap and a piece of charcoal in her right hand.

“Kel’ s not here.” Alanna told the younger woman.

“Well then where is she?”

Alanna sighed and started to tell the story of the afternoons events. Lalasa listened intently, taking in the story. “I have no clue where she went.” Alanna finished off.

“Right now she’ll be in the practice courts, probably the outdoor ones.” Lalasa stated confidently, “Once she realizes she’s wet and cold she’ll most likely go up to her rooms to sulk.” She finished off the last few lines of her final sketch of one of her many ideas for the new uniforms. “We can meet her at her rooms, it sounds like spending some time with us girls would do her some good.”

“Sounds like a plan. I do believe I will recruit Yuki,” she said adding in a scheming tone. “to help us decide on which of your lovely designs is best of course.”

“Of course.” Lalasa agreed while she gathered her materials and Alanna left to find the Yamani lady.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

The sky was dark with the oncoming storm, what had started as mist would soon turn into a ferocious gale. Dom was trudging past the practice courts, towards the Own’s barracks when he saw that someone was out practicing their sword work. He recognized Kel immediately. He knew he and Cleons fight had driven her to practicing in the horrible weather, and was even surer that there was no way he could talk her into going inside. So he leaned against the palace wall and watched her practice. A silent guardian making sure nothing harmed her that was his position in their relationship anyways. He followed her to the gates of hell and back saving her neck, and she thanked him and continued on her way unaware of why he was always there. He sighed and whispered to the stormy sky. “God’s Kel can’t you see that I love you, don’t you know that I want you to be the mother of my children. Don’t you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Notes and Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/4253.html)

Keladry of Mindelan was walking to her rooms from the practice courts. She was cold and wet from the storm raging outside, but didn’t really care. She hurt too much emotionally to care about her physical discomfort. Those boys! Cleon just made her sick, fighting over her when he was married! She had seriously considered going to Ermelian and telling her exactly what happened that afternoon. Why couldn’t the man accept it was over between them and get over it! And as for Dom, she didn’t know what to think, she wanted to be flattered that he was fighting over her, like so many girls would be. The thing was she simply couldn’t bring herself to feel anything but shock, disappointment, and confusion. Mostly confusion. Her mind couldn’t comprehend him fighting over her unless Cleon said something rude, but he wouldn’t do that. She sighed and summed up her conflicting feelings in the word betrayed though that didn’t fit either. Betrayed by Cleon because he was ruining a perfectly good friendship and by Dom because he had killed her ideal of him being a lady knights knight in shining armor. Though she always knew he was anything but that.

When she arrived at her rooms she was surprised to find her door slightly ajar. That’s strange she thought to herself. Placed on her guard, Kel slid into her rooms silent as a thief.

“Is it really necessary to sneak into your own rooms?” Princess Shinkokami asked startling Kel, she was lounging elegantly on the couch while Yuki sat on a comfortable looking cushion next to her on the floor. Lalasa was perched on the window sill concentrating on hemming a tunic bearing the Mindelan insignia and Alanna was leaning back in Kels desk chair with her feet on top of Kels desk.

“Of course it isn’t.” Alanna responded, “besides that wasn’t actual sneaking, that was more like walking quietly.”

“Um excuse me.” Kel said as pleasantly as one can upon finding that four people have broken into ones room after an already trying day. “but what in Mithros name are you ladies doing in my room?”

The four ladies laughed good naturedly. “We’re here to decide on the new uniforms.” Alanna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh,” Kel said in understating. She walked over to her desk, the new stack of papers setting in the middle suddenly having a new meaning to her. “May I have a look?” She asked picking up Lalasa’s precious sketches.

The seamstress nodded “That’s why they’re there, everyone else has already seen them.”

Kel grunted in response as she thumbed through the pages. There were three different designs the first thing she noticed about the topmost drawing was the bright colors, though it was still pleasing to the eye. The leggings were a soft purple with a cream colored linen undershirt, which had green vines embroidered on the sleeves and collar. The tunic itself was a little longer so that it almost looked like a short dress over leggings and a shirt.

Next was a more subtle drawing though it was still feminine. It kept the breeches and shirts that they had but it didn’t have a tunic, instead there was a half apron that reminded Kel of something that her mother used to wear and a bright colored piece of cloth that wrapped around the waist making curves obvious. The apron and waist cloth would be in the family colors.

The last one was Kels favorite. Soft doeskin breeches and a tunic over a linen shirt, just like the uniforms they currently wore. There were a few subtle differences though the breeches had lacings made of the same leather down the outside of the leg instead of being to sewn together. The linen shirt had leaves of the palest silver embodied on the sleeves. They were arranged in such a way that it appeared that they were falling from the shoulder and landing at the cuff. The tunic was pretty much the same except slightly shorter; this was to make visible the most defining part of the outfit. A short skirt that was the same color as the embroidered leaves with slits up the sides to allow for motion. It of course still had the traditional sword belt hanging around the hips. The whole outfit was more fitted than what the lady knights currently wore.

“The skirt on that last one could also match you boots.” Lalasa said, “I couldn’t quite decide.”

“I think it should match the boots.” Alanna said making her favorite clear. “Which one do you like best Kel?”

“I think they’re all beautiful, but I like the last one best. The first one isn’t very good for hiding, and the second has nowhere to put the family shield which is a tradition. And yes the skirt should match the boots.”

The two yamani ladies nodded in agreement, “I like the last one because it says deadly beauty, which is what the lady knights are.”

“Well I guess that’s decided.” Lalasa said happily setting down her mending. “Now Kel be a dear and hand me those sketches so I can go back to the shop and get to work on making one.”

“Huh?” Kel said, confused for the thousandth time that day. “Why would you need to make one so quickly?”

“Because,” Alanna answered wickedly “we need to see if it’s practical for fighting and there’s a few men I know of that are in need of punishment for their part in a bar fight that occurred this afternoon.”

Kel laughed, “I think I like your thinking my Lady.” She handed Lalasa the sketches and said, “I’ll get to work on inviting these gentlemen to an afternoon weapons practice.”

“No need,” Yuki assured her “We’ve already got Tobe working on it.”

“Good.” Kel said evily “Then I do believe I’ll do some paper work.”

“No,” Shinko responded “you’re going to spend some time with your dear friends that haven’t seen you in forever. And declining is not an option.”

“Then I gladly accept your invitation princess.” Kel said a smile in her eyes.

“As much as I’d love to stay,” Alanna commented “I promised George I’d meet him for dinner.” She and Lalasa said their good-byes leaving the other three ladies behind to gossip and talk tactics.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Six men were gathered in the knight’s mess hall all looked a little frightened. Each held a message signed the lady knights that they had received from a servant boy named Tobe.

“She is going to kill us!” Neal exclaimed his imagination running wild, “then she’ll hang us from the battlements!”

“We’re doomed!” Owen added.

“Thanks Cleon,” Esmond said “you really had to start that fight didn’t you?”

He started to reply, but was cut off by Lord Raoul “Shut-up, Kennan. Can’t you tell that the hand-writing is Alanna’s they’ve got something planned.”

“What is it?” the other men demanded just as the mess hall doors burst open to admit a sopping wet sergeant of the Kings Own.

“Did anyone else get these letters?” he asked eyeing Cleon suspiciously.

“Yup,” Neal said “we think it’s punishment because you two had to ruin a perfectly fine afternoon.”

This stared another chaotic shouting match that was stopped by an ear piercing whistle from Raoul. “I have no clue what this is about, but I know that we should probably all get some rest, we’re going to have a busy day tomorrow.”

All the men agreed and left the mess hall, Dom lagging behind the rest. “Oh, sergeant!” Raoul called after him, “I forgot to mention Wolset singed you up for guard duty tonight.” Dom groaned. “You don’t want to be late I hear Lord Wyldon is the overseeing knight this week.”

“Wounderful,” Dom muttered, “maybe he’ll kill me before Kel does.” He left the mess hall heading back out into the pouring rain.

Raoul chuckled himself and looked at the note again which read,

_Dear Sirs,_

_As payment for you appalling behavior earlier today, we kindly request your presence on the practice courts at noon tomorrow. If this is any in convince to you we suggest you change your plans. Failing to do so will result in swift and terrible retribution._

_Signed,_

_The Lady Knights_

Raoul chuckled softly as he let the paper fall to the ground, yes Alanna was definitely up to something. He couldn’t wait to find out what.


	9. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.  
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/4424.html)

Kel stood on the practice field waiting for the boys to arrive. Alanna was there too, currently she was checking the blade of one of her daggers. It was a cold winters afternoon, the previous nights snow already turning into a muddy sludge. She tugged at the hem of her new tunic to make sure it was still as it should be. It was of course. She just wasn’t used to it being shorter yet. Lalasa had only been able to make one uniform the night before and Alanna had made sure it was in Kel’s size. Kel sighed at the memory of the morning’s conversation.

Alanna strode into Kel’s room before she had even woken up. “Alright Mindelan it’s time to get up.” She heard the sound of Lalasa giggling from the door and groaned.

“It’s not even dawn yet!” she protested mildly.

“We’ve got to find out if this thing fits you.” The lioness answered reasonably.

“Me?” she asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes “Why not us?”

“Because there was only time to make one outfit.” Lalasa answered walking into the room “Now get up so we can see if it fits.”

Kel didn’t move except to blink a few times in a vain attempt to get her sleeping brain awake. Finally Alanna poured a small amount of cold water on her causing Kel to yelp and jump out of the now wet bed.

“There that’s better.” Alanna remarked dryly an almost perfect imitation of Neal though Kel decided it was better to not mention it. “Now go change.” She handed the newly made uniform to Kel and shooed her into the bathroom.

Kel changed quickly and looked at herself in her mirror. She had to admit she was pleased with the results. Not only was the outfit comfortable, it looked practical and like something a knight would wear. Though clearly only something a Lady Knight would willingly wear. It managed to show off her curves while staying very modest. Alanna had approved immediately when she returned, Lalasa on the other hand had spent a little over two hours making minor adjustments until the uniform was absolutely perfect. She finally stopped when Kel tiredly said “Lalasa! It’s only a field uniform. It’s not as if I’m going to wear it to Midwinter or something.” 

Lalasa had sighed at Kel’s lack of finesse and finished the alteration she was doing on the skirt. 

Kel pulled at her tunic again, she wasn’t nervous really she just felt restless. Where are they? she though as her mind began to wander on its own accord. Kel found herself thinking about yesterdays fight. She was disappointed in all of them but part of her mind could not ignore how well Dom had defended himself. Nor the flex of his arms and back as he blocked Cleons punches. She shook her head of such dangerous thoughts. Just in time too, roughly twenty men were entering the courts, six knights and one sergeant leading the other thirteen or so.

“What is this?” Alanna asked stepping forward and effectively blocking Kel from view. This was the perfect chance to get opinions on the uniforms. Kel stood up and began to walk over. At first no one seemed to notice that anything was different because they were busy fearing Alanna’s wrath. Dom saw her first, he stopped in his tracks and stared in wonder. Kel looked beautiful and yet dangerous, with her sword hanging at her side, the fitted clothing and the slight smile that was tugging at her lips. This was a reminder of why he loved her so much not that he needed one. She was truly the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. 

Wolset tapped him on the shoulder, “You alright?” he asked concerned. All Dom could do was point at the heavenly sight his eyes were seeing.

Wolset cursed “Hey guys!” He exclaimed “Who’d ‘ev guessed Lady Kel’s a viscous fighter and good lookin’!” He effectively drew everyone’s attention to Kel who found herself filled with the desire to run away and hide. She never had liked being the center of attention. Cat calls and wolf whistles ensued from the men of the Own that had come to watch the show. Dom glared at Wolset though no one seemed to notice.

Raoul was laughing now that he knew the evil plan. “Alanna!” he yelled “You didn’t include me!”

“I thought of asking you to model” Alanna remarked sweetly. “But decided the boys didn’t deserve that severe of a punishment. Besides we have another purpose for you.”

Raoul pouted until she smacked his shoulder with the flat of her dagger, then he made a scene of being ‘mortally wounded’ by his friend.

Neal put a dumbfounded expression on his face and exclaimed, “Kel you’re a real girl!” then he paused for a second and asked in a dramatic stage whisper. “Does the fair maid you rescued from the Lone Bandit know?” When she stepped forward as if to strangle him he back peddled a step “Of course I always knew there was a beautiful lady somewhere underneath to dirt and grime, I’m just glad you two have met.”

Alanna came up behind him and smacked him on the side of the head. “That’s enough squire.”

The surrounding men laughed, while Raoul said “Now Dom, surely you knew what your lady was up to, why didn’t you tell me?”

There was a general out cry of dismay. “Kel and Dom are a couple!” someone exclaimed from the back, “How’d he manage that one?” Another man said something about Dom always getting the good ones. 

They both blushed and started to explain what had happened that fateful morning that everything went wrong. Dom realized no one could understand them when they spoke at the same time and dropped out allowing Kel to explain. In reality he wasn’t sure he could handle explaining that he was not good enough for the woman he loved so very much. So he let her explain for him. “And that’s what happened.” Kel finished off, “Dom and I are not together, it was just an assumption those two made.” She waved her hand in the general direction of her old knight master and Neal. “Now if my Lord Raoul would be so kind as to go fetch Drum, you’ll find that Tobe has already saddled him, I’m looking for a good bout of jousting.”

Raoul told Dom to go get his horse while he found out what the ladies had planned. Dom gladly accepted this offer to leave, but of course he couldn’t without making a scene. He grinned at Kel and bowed to her as any courtly gentleman would to a fair lady and left. Kel picked up a small pebble and threw it hitting him squarely in the small of the back. He had anticipated that she would retaliate in some way and hollered “Ouch! Milady has excellent aim, though her manners are a little rusty.” When she merely glowered at him he said incredulously “Why Mother! Surely your mother taught you that it’s rude to throw things.” Kel merely picked up another pebble as a response. Dom took off for the stable at a run to fetch Drum. A smile on his face, that girl could make him feel so good.

Dom returned with Drum shortly after, Raoul and Kel got into position to joust. They went about five rounds, with neither unseating the other, until the last round. They faced each other again and gave the horses the command to charge. Kel knew her aim was slightly off right before impact, by the look on her opponents face he knew it too. The next thing she knew he neatly popped her out of the saddle, she flew about a yard and landed with a resounding thump. Kel determined that she could r ride, joust and fly without the uniform getting in the way. 

Next she made Merric practice long and short bow with her. Mainly because she knew he hated archery. Merric was a terrible shot, while Kel always hit the bulls eye Merric tended to hit the outer middle rings. “This is why I’m not an archer.” He muttered as Kel fired a shot at his target hitting it dead center and effectively knocking his arrow out of the way. The uniform of course didn’t restrict movement in the arms since it was the same idea as the old uniform. Still it was a rare thing for him to do archery with her unless they were under attack and she let herself enjoy it.

Poor Esmond all but begged her to let him fight her in sword work. She was saving that one for someone else and instead let him off since he hadn’t really been involved with the fight.

Owen was faced with the terrifying prospect of fighting Kel in hand to hand combat. “I could just let you throw me a couple of times.” He offered weakly as they faced off. Kel did just that she threw him a couple of times and then threw various punches and kicks at Owen that he was barely able to block. Finally he cheated and tripped her. Kel fell as she was taught to in the Yamani isles and flipped Owen on to his back. Alanna who was watching the fight called it to a stop, “Alright Kel” she said “Stop beating up on the younger ones. I can see that you can fight hand to hand just fine.” Kel laughed and gave the younger knight a hand up. She then sauntered off the court to go find Neal.

She found him hiding behind a pile of practice dummies. “Can you just kill me now?” he whined. 

Kel sighed “Neal I’m not going to kill anyone, well maybe your cousin or Cleon but no one else. Besides you’d make a bloody mess all over the practice courts that I’d rather not have to clean up.” She walked off with him reluctantly following. “Not that anyone would blame me if I did.”

“Hey!” he cried “there are a lot of people who would miss me!”

“I’m sure.” She said in a dismissive but playful tone “Now come on.”

“Where are we going?” He asked her after a short silence.

“Up to the castle wall.” Kel replied with an evil grin. They walked on together climbing the stairs that led to the top of the gigantic wall that surrounded the castle. Alanna was waiting for them at the top with a pack full of weights. She handed these to Neal who stared at them baffled.

“What is this for?” He asked as he gauged the weight of the heavy bag “There must be fifty pounds in here!”

“Only forty.” Kel assured him with a grin.

“What am I supposed to do with a forty pound pack?” He asked not liking where this was headed.

“Wear it of course.” Alanna replied.

“and. . .” he asked shouldering the heavy pack while eyeing them warily.

“Get around the wall before I do!” Kel exclaimed taking off at a run. Neal took off after her muttering the whole time about malicious lady knights.

“You might want to save your breath for running Meathead!” Dom exclaimed cheerily. He found it very entertaining to watch drastically dramatic Neal getting tormented by the ladies. Neal made a rather rude gesture at him in response. “Don’t make me tell Lord Baird about that.” He yelled as Neal disappeared behind the corner. Neal actually managed to catch up with Kel, causing their friends from the page years to talk about how there was most definitely horse blood in the Queenscove family. Even a horse slows down though when carrying heavy packs, sure enough Neal managed to match Kels pace for a short time but quickly fell behind. Kel finished first nodding to the Lioness that all was well before she could interrogate her on whether or not the outfit hampered movement. Neal finally got back to the starting point ten minutes later, huffing and puffing. He looked exhausted.

“Neal!” Kel exclaimed, “you decide to join us!”

“Really did you get lost or something?” Dom asked “Because that took a long time even for a meathead.”

“Ha ha” Neal managed to gasp out as he stole Merrics water and drained it.

“So who’s up next?” Owen asked, actually enjoying himself, it resembled a tournament in some ways. He had always like tournaments.

“We go back to the practice courts.” Alanna stated matter of factly.

“And Cleon and I get to finally find out if the glaive or spear is better.” Kel finished for her. 

Cleon groaned, “I’m gonna die aren’t I?”

“Why does everyone think I’m out to kill them?” Kel exclaimed, “I’m not that bad am I?”

“No.” Esmond assured her “It’s more a matter of you’re that good. You could kill us on accident.” She sighed and the group continued on their way back to the practice courts where Inness was waiting for her with her favored weapon.

This was a surprise for Kel “Inness! What are you doing here?”

“I came to find out what my baby sisters up to?” He answered grinning, “And to make sure you don’t kill the only knight I ever trained even if he does deserve it. Nice outfit by the way, much more girly.”

“Not you too.” Kel muttered as she took the wicked looking pole arm form her brother.

Cleon picked a spear from the ones that stayed on the courts for people to practice with and walked over to Kel. “Alright let’s get this over with.” Kel agreed and they began, Cleon was the first to attack trying to gain his advantage through strength, but Kel had the grace of someone who had been practicing with these weapons from a young age. She blocked his thrusts and slashes easily while making her own complicated attacks. It continued in this manner for awhile but eventually Cleon tired from using his brute force tactics. His strong defenses weakened. Kel took advantage of the opportunity and feigned an easy to block attack. She changed her blades direction at the last minute and swept her glaive down just stopping short of his neck. 

“Kill point.” She said softly. Moving her blade away from his neck she leaned closer to him and whispered. “I don’t love you anymore Cleon. It’s over between us, we’re just friends, you need to accept that.” She left him standing there trying to digest what he had just been told.

“Don’t you think that was a bit harsh?” Neal asked when she got to the edge of the crowd that had been steadily been gathering throughout the day. 

“Yes.” Kel responded truthfully, “But he wouldn’t accept it had I told him any other way.” Neal could tell that she was troubled by what she had been forced to do, so he dropped it.

The last person on Kel’s list was Dom. She walked through the crowd stopping to accept compliments on the uniform when they were offered. Finally she found the person she was looking for. “Ready to get your butt kicked?” she asked sweetly. 

Dom assumed she had saved the sword work for him and said kindly. “My dear Kel I do believe you have forgotten that swordsmanship is my specialty.”

Kel had a fast retort on the tip of her tongue but was interrupted by a large group of men entering the courts. The new comers were all conservative knights. Alanna appeared beside her “What are they doing here?” she asked clearly annoyed.

“You know what we’re doing here Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop.” A younger man wearing the colors of fief Caltha said. He appeared to be the head of the gathered conservatives. Anger tinged his voice “You two have taken this too far.”

Kel sighed and signaled to Alanna that she would handle this. She stepped forward to face the group of seething conservatives. They we’re looking to start trouble with her not Alanna. They mostly ignored the Lioness anymore, in their opinion she was a rare enigma, someone that happened every few hundred years out of chance. Kel was an insult. She decided her course of action quickly. If they wanted trouble then that’s what they would get. “Whether or not we decide to make new uniforms is not up to you Sir Jayson of Caltha.” She strung out the word sir, intentionally angering the man further “It’s between the Lady Knights and the king.”

“I disagree, you ladies” his words dripped with contempt “have taken far too many liberties with the title of knight. You make what was once an honor a laughing stock.” 

Kel cut across the man’s little speech. “If you are so against what we do then you won’t mind resolving it with the sword.” Kel didn’t wait for the conservative’s response. Instead she walked to the center of the practice field once more.


	10. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/4796.html)

Dom watched as the man walked on to the court and the two combatants drew their swords. Jayson’s face had rage and deep hatred sketched across his frowning brow. Kel on the other hand kept her Yamani mask tightly in place. Even Dom could not tell what she thought, though he had a pretty good guess. By the glint in her eye she had a previous dispute with Sir Jayson of Caltha and was ready to settle the score. He was pulled out of his musings by the distinctive ring of clashing steel. The conservative knight had attacked without warning just as he’d done verbally. Dom silently begged her to be careful. Sir Jayson was well known for his exceptional sword skills and his exceptionally violent temper. Alanna tended to be temperamental, but rumor said that Jayson of Caltha had beaten a man to death for making a slightly rude comment about him. Dom believed it too. He watched the fight progress worrying about Kel’s safety, wanting to go help her, knowing that this battle was her own. Still he worried. He wasn’t sure he could live if something happened to her. He wished he’d told her how he felt.

“That man better not kill her.” Neal said from his left shoulder. His cousin had moved next to him when the fight started. “Or I’ll have to kill him myself.” Both men’s eyes were glued to the struggle ahead of them. Jayson had Kel on the defense. She wasn’t gaining any advantage either.

“You can kill him after I do.” Dom said, meaning every word of it but trying to hide his fear for Kel behind thinly veiled sarcasm.

Raoul snorted from Dom’s right making him jump. “He has no idea how big of a mistake he’s made by challenging her.” They watched the battle continue in its steady pace for a while. When Raoul commented uneasily, “She’s tiring.” It was true the rhythmic clang of metal had lost its even tempo. Jayson started to gain the advantage. Suddenly his sword swooped down for the kill. Kel miraculously managed to block the blow. She twisted her blade in such a way that his sword flew out from his hand and hit the ground a few feet away. The men of the Own cheered wildly as the group of conservatives glowered. Kel had won.

Kel paced forward her sword held to his neck. “Do you yield?” she demanded softly, her hazel eyes glinting dangerously. The conservative backed up nervously glancing at the pointed blade. Kel repeated her question following her defeated opponent’s path. She found herself annoyed at his odd refusal to yield when he lost the fight. She was a little startled when he tripped over a rock as he backpedalled. She was even more surprised when he kicked up a cloud of dust as he fell to the ground. The crowd roared in displeasure. Dust flew into Kels eyes and nose making her cough and her eyes water. She missed how it happened but the next thing she knew was the sensation of falling and then darkness.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Men were cheering. Kel had expertly disarmed Jayson even though she was physically exhausted. Dom didn’t feel quite so confident, the conservative wasn’t yielding and that made him nervous. He watched as Jayson tripped and kicked a cloud of dust into Kels face. He tried to warn her when the man pulled a dagger from his boot. His cry drowned out by a furious roar from the crowd. Dom frantically got Neals attention as the knight got up, racing against the inevitable. He hoped Neal could do something with his gift to save her. It was clear that Sir Jayson planned to kill her.

Neal started to ask him what he wanted but caught sight of the dagger glinting thirstily in the sun light. He acted immediately. He tried to rip it from the knight using magic and nearly succeeded. In fact he had the weapon out of the other man’s hand for half a heartbeat. But Jayson deftly snatched his dagger back out of the air and proceeded in his attempt to stab Kel with the blade. Neal had used that half a heartbeat to his benefit though and spun the dagger around so that the blade now faced towards its wielder. Still the butt of the knife made contact with Kels skull making a dull thud. Kel crumpled to the ground like a rag doll. The crowd roared again this time in a murderous frenzy. The dust had distorted their view of them and by all appearances Jayson had just stabbed their favorite lady knight in the head.

Dom lunged forward with a savage snarl. Before he had the chance to think he had tackled Jayson to the ground. Dom was beside himself with anger, shock and grief. Kel had been taken from him in an instant. He didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that he wanted to kill Jayson, for killing Kel. Dom tried to pin the man down, while the other resisted. Jayson turned his weapon onto his new foe, who knocked the dagger from his hand easily. “I don’t see why you’re defending her.” Jayson grunted. “She’s just a. . .” Dom kept him from finishing his sentence by letting his fist make contact with Jayson’s jaw.

“Take that back!” he exclaimed while planting another punch in the vicinity of Jayson’s face. He was aware of voices surrounding him but didn’t care he was busy making sure that Jayson never insulted Kel ever again. The voices got closer and he found himself being separated from the fight. His arms were twisted uncomfortably behind his back by Wolset and Quasim. When he looked up he saw that Jayson was being given similar but harsher treatment by Raoul and Inness.

“Let me go.” He hissed at Wolset.

“Not until you’ve calmed down.” Quasim said reasonably.

“Calm down!” Dom roared “He killed her!”

“I hope.” Jayson remarked coldly causing Dom to struggle even more.

“No one’s dead.” Alanna said striding purposely towards the group. “Kel has concussion that Neal is working on healing and a fractured wrist from her fall but she’ll be fine.” The Lioness then turned onto the other Knight. Dom didn’t stay to hear the tongue-lashing that Sir Jayson would surely receive. He sprinted to where Kel had fallen wanting to see that the Lioness’s words were true himself. Hope filled his soul. This was his second chance to let her know how he felt and was going to take full advantage of it.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Kel’s eye’s fluttered open and she moaned groggily. The first thing she was aware of was a headache, secondly a warm hand holding her own. She turned her head to see who was holding her hand only to receive a piercing pain in her head that made her see stars. She closed her eyes again and waited for the sensation to go away.

She heard a low chuckle that sounded oddly like Dom’s, surely she was dreaming. “You might not want to do that.” His voice whispered as his warm breath tickled her ear. Mithros he had to be sitting right next to her. “Uncle Baird says you still have a fairly bad concussion.” He moved away from her ear and Kel let her eyes open again as she realized she wasn’t dreaming. Dom was sitting on the edge of her bed in what she thought must be the healers wing. Plain walls surrounded the room, with a night stand and a chair positioned next to the bed. She wondered why he was sitting on her bed instead of in the chair when he smiled at her sweetly. “Apparently Meathead is completely useless when it comes to head injuries.” Kel tried to say something but Dom put a finger over her lips. “No, get your rest. You need it. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He smiled again and moved his finger “You gave m-us quite a scare.”

“M-us?” she asked intrigued by his slip of the tongue.

“Yes, M-us.” he confirmed as he leaned in closer and lightly brushed his lips against her own. Her eyes closed as she took in the wonder of that feather soft kiss. When she opened them again he was gone. Leaving a Kel adrift in an oceans of doubts fantasies and what if’s.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Dom walked to his room in the Owns barracks and threw himself on his bed. He couldn’t believe he had just kissed Kel. The emotionless commander that had the largest heart he had ever known. He sighed like a court lady mooning over a dashing lord and put his hands behind his head. No he didn’t regret kissing her. He regretted running away like a coward. Now she probably thought him a tease. “I have got to stop botching things up with her.” He told the peeling paint on the ceiling. He fell into an uneasy sleep thinking about what he might do to fix his newest mistake in his abysmal attempts at letting Kel know how he felt.


	11. Impending Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.  
> Originally posted to ff.net, cross posted to LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/4978.html)

“Neal I’m fine.” Kel said as the healer fussed with the sling her wrist had been placed in. Much to Kel’s dismay Duke Baird had made her stay in the healer’s wing for two nights. She was supposed to be released this morning. That is as soon as Neal declared her fit to do so. This wasn’t happening fast enough for the lady knight. It did not help that Dom had not come back to visit her since when she woke up. She’d been moody ever since that very confusing moment. “Neal,” Kel growled her irritation becoming clear.

“Yes?” Neal asked innocently.

“Let me out of here!” She burst out.

“All in good time.” He teased while dodging a slap. “Don’t slap the person who healed you it’s very ungrateful.” He chided as he danced away.

Kel groaned exasperatedly “Neal sometimes I wonder how you managed to survive life this long.”

Neal grunted and checked the bump on her head. “Alright,” he said finally “you can go.”

Kel jumped up and gave him a hug, “Thank you Neal!” she exclaimed happy to finally be able to be anywhere but her little plainly decorated room.

Neal chuckled and returned the hug “You’re welcome Kel.”

She started to leave the room but suddenly turned back around, “Umm Neal?” She asked hesitantly “Would you happen to know where Dom is?”

“No.” Neal answered, he looked over from the clean bandages he was rewrapping. “Why?”

“No reason.” Kel said hurriedly. She turned around to leave but was stopped by her best friend grabbing her elbow.

“Would this ‘no reason’ have to do with the fact that I haven’t heard from my cousin in the past two days?” when Kel didn’t answer he continued “Keladry I know something happened, I saw him leave your room very quickly after he nearly killed a man for hurting you. Now tell me what in Mithros name is going on!”

Kel didn’t particularly want to answer his question so she took a few moments to stare at her feet. She wondered if the kiss had anything to do with why no one had heard from Dom in two days before whispering to her toes “He kissed me.”

“He what?” Neal cried loud enough for at least half the castle to hear. Sure enough a second later Duke Baird stuck his head in the door.

“Nealean” he said in a slightly reprimanding tone, “you’re in the healers wing remember it’s supposed to be quite, so people can get better.” He said all of this as if he were talking to a five year old that needed to be reminded of something for the millionth time.

Neal looked properly abashed. “Sorry sir,” he said “It’s just Kel told me something that shocked me.” Duke Baird looked at his son tiredly and left telling Kel to keep an eye on him. It took her quite a while to stop laughing. When she did Neal was eyeing her warily. Dom, his dashing cousin, had kissed a girl then ran away. What was the world coming too? “So what are you going to do about it?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she confessed “I mean what if he didn’t mean anything by it, then I should just ignore it right?” She glanced over at Neal who arched an unhelpful eyebrow. “but if he did mean something by it then I will never know if I don’t talk to him about it.” Neal sighed and acted like he might say something but Kel cut across him. “On the other hand if he didn’t mean it and I do talk to him, things will just be awkward because he’ll know.”

Neal knew very well what Kel didn’t want Dom to know. She was afraid what would happen if he didn’t like her and found out that she loved him. Actually he though the whole thing hilarious, two of the militaries better commanders too blind to see love when it was in front of them. It was laughable. “So what are you going to do about it?” he asked again.

Kel took time to consider his question then said “Talk to him.” With that she got up to leave.

“He dose love you Kel.” Neal said to ease her nerves but his comment was never heard because Keladry of Mindelan had already left the room.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Dom was sleeping in late, really late. Breakfast was long over and lunch was almost done late. The men of the own were on the practice field without him, practice went on with or without one of the more popular sergeants. Today was important as well, the king was coming to ‘inspect’ his troops, fancy talk for joking around with an old friend and his men. The own figured that Dom was sick since he had also done this the day before. Well everyone except Raoul who thought something else was going on. The tall knight commander of the own walked on the courts and surveyed his men. “Where is Masbolle?” He asked Wolset.

“He’s sick.” Wolset said in slightly worried tone.

“He was sick yesterday and Dom never gets sick, he’s around healers too much to get sick.” Raoul replied skeptically.

“He’s been in his room for the past two days,” Quasium put in “So he’s either sick or hiding.”

“Probably hiding from one of the court ladies mother.” Wolset commented dryly. This was met with many a chortle form the Own.

Raoul sighed, Dom’s reputation aside something was wrong with him, and he wished the man would come and tell him what it was. He might even be able to help. He also could not push aside his suspicion that the something had to do with Kel. Raoul sighed again and order the men to start warming up.

The Own was about to finish up their warm-ups when someone yelled “Hey look!” and pointed in the general direction of behind Lord Raouls back. Raoul knew there was nothing behind him there never was, and he wasn’t about to turn around so that one of the men could yell ‘made you look.’ He was surprised when his men stared saying hello to someone so he turned around expecting to see Alanna or maybe even Jon. It was not the king nor was it Alanna, thought the men were greeting a lady knight. Leaning up against the fence was none other than a calm looking Kel. She beckoned to him to come and talk to her with her good hand. That was odd, normally she would just step through the fencing and come talk to him herself. Raoul acknowledge her request and turned to his men and gave some orders. “Alright, get into your squads, Flyndan knows what you’re working on today. Wolset you’re in charge of the squad today.” He left them to it and went over to speak with Kel. Maybe she could tell him what Dom’s problem was since no one else seemed to know.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

He watched from his window as the Own started warming up. One of his men was pushing himself way to hard for a mere warm-up. The man was going to be exhausted before they even started the drills. Dom however was not about to go down to stop him. There was too much of a chance that he would run into Kel, and he was anticipating an angry Kel. He knew she would think he hadn’t meant anything by kissing her, and how angry that would make her. So he had spent the last two days locked in his room trying to think of a viable way to sidestep that hurdle. As he continued to ponder how to keep Kel from being angry with him she walked into the practice courts. He watched as she lithely walked to where the Own was practicing and casually leaned against the fencing. The men greeted her enthusiastically and she returned the greetings in kind. When Raoul turned to see her, she waved him over. Dom got a little worried at the point. She didn’t normally have a problem walking on the field with the other men. Raoul barked a few orders at his men and then went off to speak with her. He could not hear what they were saying since he was on the second floor, but he could guess what they were talking about. They were talking about him. He watched as Kel asked Raoul a nonchalant question that caused a worried response. She said something else and his commander glanced up at his window then back to her. He had a look of shock on his face. He replied and Kel shrugged, Raoul said something more. Dom could tell Raoul was repeating himself from his expression, Raoul hated repeating himself. Kel shrugged again and asked another question, now it was Raouls turn to shrug indifferently. Kel smiled at him as if to say thank you and walked away heading straight for the Owns barracks. “Well,” Dom said to himself “at least I get to know how much trouble I’m in.”

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Kel walked down the rather plain hall and up to the familiar door. She’s been here before but she’d never been this nervous. Normally she came here to drag a certain person out to practice with her. Not today. Today she was here for a very different reason. It was the moment of truth. It was time to find out how her blue eyed sergeant felt about her. Kel took a deep breath, bracing herself for rejection and swiftly knocked on Domatin of Masboles door.


	12. Answer the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted to LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/5174.html)

She waited for a few minutes and nobody answered so she knocked again louder. Still no answer. She knew he was in there Raoul had told her he’d been in his room for the past day and a half. “Dom” she called, rejection washing over, no drowning her. Did he hate her so much that he couldn’t at least open the door? Why had he kissed her then or was it all a giant joke or just her imagination? None of her thoughts made much sense and part of her knew it. An even larger part of her was too hurt to care.

She began to leave when she heard a thud from inside and Dom cursing. She rushed back asking if he was ok through the rough wood of the door. When he refused to respond she leaned her for forehead against the door, supported by her forearm above her head. “Damn it Dom,” she said her voice shaking. She was about to demand that he open the door, but she never got the chance because like so many other times this week she was falling.

Strong arms caught her this time, and a warm voice reassured her. “I’ve got you. It’s just a bruise, I’m fine.” Dom added answering her previous question. She was wearing the new uniform. He was not sure why he had not noticed that earlier. He loved the way it fit her and he nearly always noticed what she was wearing.

She looked up into blue eyes that sparkled with apprehension. “Think you could give me a little warning next time?” she asked breathlessly. She couldn’t remember why she was there in the first place. He’d never had that severe of an effect on her; then again she’d never been this close to him for so long.

“Sorry, about that.” Dom said sincerely and a little intensely for opening a door at the wrong time. She was about to assure him that it was not a big deal when he said “I should have at least stayed.” He righted her on her feet, his hands that were resting on her elbows slid down her arms to hold her hands.

Kels eyes fell down to rest on his big hand that encompassed her slightly smaller one. She looked back up into his eyes and found that his gaze was searching, but she didn’t understand why. What was he looking for? “What are you talking about?” she asked perplexed.

A little color rose to Dom’s cheeks. “I-I” he stuttered and then he had an epiphany the wrong one but still an epiphany. “Oh gods, you just want to pretend it didn’t happen.”

It was slowly dawning on her that he was talking about when he had kissed her, but she still didn’t understand. Why by all the gods would she want to pretend that amazing moment never happened? Sure she was a little annoyed that he had not stayed but she had already forgiven him.

He took a shaky breath “You came to tell me,” he stopped and started again, “You sounded so worried and unhappy when I didn’t answer, I had hoped.” He couldn’t say that he had hoped that she had come to say that she loved him too. He started to turn away to hide from her how much his sudden understanding hurt, but couldn’t because Kels lips were in the way.

Kel was in shock, he loved her! It was in his tone of voice, but he sounded so dejected. She did the only thing she could think of to get his attention before he gave up on her entirely. She kissed him, at first he didn’t respond. Then slowly his lips started to move against hers and he pulled her closer to him. It didn’t last long, much sooner then she wished he had broken the kiss, and was staring at her, his expression soft.

“I love you Kel.” He murmured as he pulled her close again, letting her head rest against his shoulder. “I love you so much it makes me crazy, and dumb.” There he’d said it. He could not believe how good it felt just to let her know the truth.

She tilted her head a bit so she could see his face. “Really?” she asked, her eyes tender in a way that said that she loved him too.

He smiled it was the most unromantic way to say it but he knew that she loved him. He’d never understood why Neal had such a hard time reading her face it was all in her dreamy hazel eyes. “I’ve loved you since I met you, no probably since I first saw you on Peachblossom.” He grinned and then sighed resting his chin on top of her head. “How didn’t you know, I thought it was obvious?”

Kel sighed, “It wasn’t and besides how can a guy like you fall for a girl like me?” she laughed airily at his confused look. “You’re so,” She searched for the right word. “Charming, the type of guy that goes after the beautiful ladies, that normally wouldn’t give a crazy girl that wanted to fight a second look.” She didn’t mention the fact that she had a build akin to that of a cow.

“Don’t be dumb,” he said lovingly “there’s no one, more amazing, more right for me than you.” He smiled at her admiringly “And you are the most beautiful lady I know.” He said responding to her unspoken cow comment. “I don’t need the pretty court wall flowers, I need you.”

He pulled her over to his bed, sat down on it and grabbed her waist pulling her down to sit on his lap. She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck taking in the smell of him. “It doesn’t matter now,” she whispered into his shirt, “I love you.”

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her “I love you too.” The couple sat like that for a time, neither spoke, they just sat and enjoyed each other’s company.

Suddenly Dom chuckled low in his throat. Kel looked up at him startled, “What’s so funny?” she asked, her curiosity made her eyes bright. He liked the effect.

“It’s just sort of ironic don’t you think? The last time one of us leaned up against a door, everyone assumed we were a couple. Now that we’ve convinced them it won’t happen, we are.

She laughed appreciative of the irony, “I’m just glad I got to be on top this time, you’re heavy.”

“Oh, really?”He said quirking his eyebrow like Neal did. It was much more attractive when he did it. She started laugh harder but it was over taken by a squeal as he laid them down on the bed and rolled over so that he was on top. He started kissing her sweetly and she had to remember to breath. His lips trailed to her ear and he breathed “I love the way this feels.” She moaned wanting his lips back on hers. She got what she wanted. With Doms lips crushed against hers he rolled them over again so she was on top. He moved his lips to her throat and whispered “Although this works to.”

“Mmmm” was all she could say in response, who knew his lips would feel so good against her skin. She moved his face back up to hers and caught his lips in another kiss. Dom rolled them over one last time so that they were both on their sides kissing.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Things on the practice courts were not going nearly as well as up in Dom’s room. A new man had decided that he was an expert with the blade. He was practicing with Wolset, using steel instead of the wooden practice swords. No one was quite sure what had happened but somehow the man’s blade had slipped and as Wolset maneuvered to keep from accidently killing the man, he received a stomach wound. The cut wasn’t immediately life threatening but he had lost enough blood before a healer arrived to worry Raoul.

Neal had been headed towards the Owns barrack to tell his cousin to get over whatever his problem was and tell Kel how he felt. He did not think he could handle any more of Kels moodiness or Dom’s silence. When saw the Own huddled around something and decided to go investigate. He had to push through the men but when he finally got to the middle he found Wolset lying on the ground getting treated by Alanna. Raoul was lecturing a man that Neal had never seen before.

“Is he going to be alright?” Raoul asked after he sent the man to go to the barracks, he would deal with him later.

Alanna nodded, “He should probably take it easy for the next few hours though.”

Raoul swore, who was going to lead the squad today? He couldn’t let Fulcher do it; he was a good man and all but not that astounding when it came to his leadership skills. He needed Jon to see the Own at their best, not one squad is leaderless. Wolset assured them that he was fine, knowing what was at stake. He attempted to get up to prove his point, only to fall over with a grunt. “It’s fine, I’m just a bit dizzy.” He grumbled swatting away several sets of hands seeking to help him.

“That would be from the blood loss.” Neal drawled drawing the two other knights attention to him. “Now why isn’t my cousin here to worry about his wounded corporal? Or is that not part of his job description?” he had picked up on the fact the squad had lost all of its leadership.

Raoul chuckled, but then his brow furrowed “It is, but my sergeant appears to be ill at the moment, or at least he has been in his room for the past two days.” Maybe Neal knew what was going on. He was after all Kels best friend. After Kel’s little visit he had become convinced that Dom’s ‘illness’ had something to do with her, but she had not let on to what was going on. It was very frustrating.

Neal snorted in disbelief, his cousin never got sick, and if he was he would come directly to healers’ wing to see Duke Baird or himself. He knew better then to stay sick with a family full of healers. If he did they would only give him even nastier teas. “Ill my- OW!” Neal cried, nursing his right elbow that Lady Alanna had just punched.

Alanna smirked and Raoul grinned, “Would you like to finish your sentence Nealean?” The Lioness asked the picture of innocent curiosity.

Neal was smarter than to say yes, from his days as a squire, and mutely shook his head no.

“Good,” She said getting down to business, “Now why don’t you take Wolset up to his rooms to rest and drag your cousin down here.”

Neal grinned. This would be the perfect chance to have a certain conversation with his blood relation. He hoisted Wolset up and supported him to the barracks, leaving behind a flabbergasted Alanna.

“He’s never taken an order from me that easily.” She said to no one in particular as she watched her ex-squire leave.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Neal knocked on the door to Dom’s room. The only response he got was a loud snore from his cousin. The green eyed knight sighed, of course he was sleeping. Only his cousin would sleep at two in the afternoon. Green fire enveloped the door knob as Neal unlocked it magically. He strode into the room like he had done from time to time since they were children and stopped dead in his tracks. Sure enough Dom was sleeping. He was on his back fully dressed. He hadn’t even bothered to get under his covers. His hair was overly messy and his clothes were in a similar state of disarray. That’s not what had Neal on the verge of swearing again. No the thing that had caught the young knights attention the most was what, or rather who his cousin was holding. Snuggled against Dom was his best friend. Her arms were wrapped around Dom’s waist while her head rested on his chest. On her face was an expression of deep contentment.

“Keladry?” He whispered very shocked and not quite sure what to do. Dom was needed outside, but he did not want to disturb them either. He also was not sure what to think, Kel was his best friend but he knew they were the perfect couple. Still no one wants to see someone that’s like a brother to you and someone that s like a sister sleeping together like that, it’s uncanny. Neal did the only thing he could he stood there indecisively trying to decide on the best course of action.

Right as Neal’s brain was about to catch up with him again, Dom’s eyes flew open, as if he suddenly became aware of a third presence in the room. His turned his head and stared at his cousin, an eyebrow raised in question.

Neal jerked his head in the direction of the door implying that they should take the conversation outside so that Kel could sleep.

Dom nodded and slowly started to disentangle himself from Kels arms. She groaned in her sleep and tried to pull him closer to her. That did it for Neal who burst out laughing not sure how else to respond. Between Dom’s movement away from her again and Neal’s laughing Kels brow furrowed in discontent. Then her eyes flew open, first she saw Dom who smiled at her, then looked over at Neal who was doubled over laughing.

“What?” Kel asked groggily, she had been enjoying her nap.

“Neal thinks he needs to talk to me for a minute, I’ll be right back.” Dom told her, he kissed her swiftly and started to get up to leave.

“Actually it may take more than a minute, and you’re needed on the practice courts.” Neal corrected in his normal tone of voice.

“What? Why?” Dom asked his gaze snapping up from Kel’s to meet Neal’s.

Kel saw that Neal was concerned about something and asked “Who got hurt?” It did not take her very long to fully wake up.

“Wolset” Neal stated rushing on to explain what had happened and reassuring his cousin that his corporal would be fine. “The king is coming for an inspection today and well your squad needs someone to command it.” He finished.

Dom’s mouth formed into an O, he got out of bed and helped Kel up too, “Well then let’s go.” He said with a smile, then he turned to Kel and his lips quirked up a little more. “Um, Kel” he said stumbling over his words a little, “You, uh, might want to fix your skirt.”

Kel looked down to see what Dom could possibly be talking about. Her skirt to the new uniform had somehow turned itself around while she had slept so that the side seam was in front. She quickly turned it around keeping her mask firmly in place. She knew that if she so much as blushed Neal would make fun of her for a week. He was still teasing her about the ‘rescue mission’ incident in the woods.

Once everyone was decent they left for the practice courts. “So,” Neal asked slowly as they walked, when the two didn’t reply he sighed. “Are you two really together this time or is it just another fluke?”

Kel and Dom had been waiting for him to ask something like this and confirmed that they were. As if to prove it Dom intertwined his hand with hers knowing he would have to let go again the second they got outside. They wanted to keep it as much a secret as possible at least for a little while.

“Can I tell everyone?” He asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

“No!” The couple exclaimed at the same time, Dom shocked that his cousin would do something that mean and Kel reprimanding him for being so dumb.

“Fine.” He said then his demeanor changed and he gave Dom an assessing look. “You know I’ll be the first in line after Raoul to harm you if you hurt her in anyway?” he asked in all seriousness.

Dom gulped and nodded “I wouldn’t expect any less from you.” He really wouldn’t Neal was her best friend after all. While Kel glared at her over protective friend for being mean.

“Good” was all Neal could reply because they had arrived to their destination.

Dom went over to join his men who jovially welcomed him back as if he had been on some kind of successful secret rescue mission instead of hiding in his room from his beloved. Of course they did not know that last part.

Kel and Neal entered the courts but stayed by the fencing so they could lean back on it and watch them practice. Soon Alanna came to join them. “Where were you this morning?” she demanded, clearly not happy.

“Ummm” was Kels brilliant response. She was not quite sure what she had done to incur the wrath of the Lioness, but she was very well aware that it was not a good thing.

“Oh no, you better have a better response then that.” Alanna said “I was going to present the new uniforms to Jon this morning but when I went to the healer’s wing to find you, they told me you had already left.” Kel looked at her feet not wanting to answer this line of questioning, gods she and Dom had just gotten together and now it was like the whole castle was demanding to know. Ok not the whole castle, only Neal and soon Alanna, but still.

“Where were you?” The older lady knight all but exploded.

“Looking for Raoul?” Kel replied sheepishly, it came out as more of a question than an answer.

“Why were you looking for Raoul?” The other woman pressed.

“To find Dom.”

Alanna gave her a look that told her to keep on going, Kel sighed, so much for secrecy. She told Alanna a very basic outline of events starting with her stay in the infirmary and ending it with a few minutes ago. Alanna looked like she was about to say something, but Kel would never know because someone said from behind her “So let’s get this straight.”

Kel spun around to see Yuki, Merric, Owen, Cleon and Iness all standing there apparently they had been listening in to her story. The speaker had been Merric.

“Dom kisses you and runs away.” Yuki stated.

Kel nodded. Oh no.

“Then you go to his rooms and somehow find yourself kissing him.” Owen said happily as ever.

She nodded again. This was not good.

“And now you two are together for real.” Cleon finished in an accepting but not so happy way.

“Yes.” Kel responded. It was going to be a matter of hours before everyone knew not days like she had hoped.

“Alright,” Her brother said “Let’s go kill him.”

“Absolutely not!” She grabbed Inesses sleeve, “You are staying right here with Neal and I, and not going to bother them.”

“Kel we have to go threaten him with his life if he hurts you!” Owen exclaimed liking the idea of a fight.

Kel groaned, “Fine, just do it when the entire Kings Own won’t hear what’s going on, okay?”

Neal laughed “aren’t you going to glare at them threateningly?” he asked.

Kel told him no and turned around to watch the Own practice though she mainly watched a particular blue-eyed sergeant with amazing black curls. Her friends joined her on the railing and they all watched. The boys occasionally made bets on who they thought would win a mock battle. Kel sighed happily it was the almost perfect ending to an exceptionally good day, except for everyone knowing her new secret, of course.


	13. Rumor Mill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.  
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/5446.html)

Sweat poured from Kel’s body as she practiced her sword work. Her muscles naturally flowed from one maneuver into another. It was a long familiar dance. Right now was probably her favorite part of the daily routine, the part of the day that she always spent with Dom. It’d been this way for the past two weeks. They would meet at the practice courts, and do roughly an hour of sword work. Then after a quick trip to the baths and a few off-color jokes from Dom concerning the separation of the men and women’s bating facilities, they would go to the mess hall for a quick dinner. Their after dinner activities depended on their schedule. The two quite often found themselves doing things with the Own or Neal and Kel’s other friends. It was Kel’s nirvana, her haven away from paper work and political maneuvering. There seemed to be a lion’s share of politics in her life these days.

Oh, how she hated spending her days arguing over the uniforms! Presently she and Alanna were going head to head with the conservative knights. Jonathan had all but officially approved of the new uniforms, and they were in frenzy over it. For reasons Kel still did not understand such a small thing angered them beyond imagination. It was akin to lighting a fire under a hornet nest. Some men had taken it too far, attacking Kel and Alanna’s reputations viciously. It was her page years all over again, wrapped in the façade of more ‘adult’ behaviors. As far as she was concerned the conservatives needed to stop throwing tantrums like children and get over it.

“Kill point!” The voice of her love exclaimed interrupting her reverie. “Can’t we call it quits for tonight?” Dom’s shirt was soaked and his face was red from exertion. Still he had a huge grin plastered across his face. Of course she had a feeling he was grinning because he just won.

“We’ve only been working for twenty minutes Dom! You can’t be tired already!”

“Says the lady that just lost.” He commented smugly. “Can’t you have a little mercy? Raoul’s been drilling us all day.” He complained, an adorable wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. “I’m really tired. He made us run laps around the outer wall today! Laps, as in more than one! Do you know how far that is?”

“That’s terrible!” Kel exclaimed in falsely horrified voice. “I can’t believe he made you run eight miles!”

“I’d like to see you try it!” He retorted childishly.

Kel closed the space between then and jabbed him in the chest with her finger, “Dom, I could out run you any day.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, “I know you could.” He reassured, holding her in a tight embrace, “But I had to do something to make you get closer to me. You were a whole sword length away.”

“Uggg, you’re all sweaty.” She teased making a show of escaping his sweaty embrace.

“Sorry,” He said letting her go, “I just couldn’t resist.”

Kel flashed him a smile and sheathed her sword. “Come on.” she said grabbing his hand, “Let’s go to the baths so we can go eat. I’m famished.”

They walked out of the courts hand and hand, not caring who saw them.

As they neared the baths Kel saw a cluster of ladies twittering away over the latest gossip. She did not think much of it. Gossip was a common occurrence in the king’s court. To Kel it was something to be ignored.

Suddenly Dom pulled her closer to him protectively, and made a noise akin to a growl. Kel looked up at him confused. His brow was knit together in a frown. He glared angrily at the ladies.

“What’s wrong?” she asked reaching up to touch his face. Her hazel eyes shimmered with concern for him. Even though it was clear that he was angry on her behalf.

He looked into her worried eyes and smiled reassuringly, “It’s nothing. Let’s get the baths over with so I can spend more time with you.” They started walking towards the public baths again, this time Dom’s arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

They strolled by the gossiping ladies who stopped talking, as they passed. Kel sighed internally. They had been talking about her, just as she suspected. If she were to assume the worse, the conservatives had just concocted a new batch of nasty rumors about her. For some reason she suspected that they now included Dom as well.

She felt horrible that she was pulling Dom into this. He had always had a reputation as court flirt. Now he was probably her most recent play thing as well. She sighed, if only the conservatives would be reasonable. They refused to see that women were as adept at fighting as men. When she and Alanna shook their beliefs, they started attacking their honor. They mainly assailed Kel since Alanna was safely married and a renowned hero. It’s never safe to attack a renowned hero’s honor. It’s increasingly unsafe to attack one who is also well known for possessing a wicked temper. Kel sighed. Now Dom was getting pulled into the conservative’s rumor mongering as well. That was not something she had intended to happen.

She felt Dom lead her to a bench, where he sat with her standing in front of him. He patted the spot next to him, telling her to take a seat.

“Is everything okay love?” He asked, concern shinning in his blue eyes. “You’ve been somewhere else all evening.”

“I’ve been with you.” She evaded.

“Oh please, Keladry.”

“I just wish the conservatives, would get over whatever their problem is.” she said tightly. “I’m pretty sure they have started another rumor, involving us.”

He chuckled. She was so adorable when she was worried. “What’s the worse they can say?” He asked her reasonably. “That our nocturnal activities are inappropriate? You and I are courting. If I have my way we’ll get married soon too. Then they can’t say anything against you.”

“Dom” she began to protest.

He shushed her protest, “I know your views on marriage Kel. You refuse to take me out of the Own, and you want to wait to get to know each other better.” He smiled at her “I’m willing to wait, but I’m not going to go anywhere. As far as getting to know each other goes. That’s what I plan on spending the rest of my life doing.”

She leaned over to kiss his cheek in thanks, and then stood up. “Come on. Let’s get to the baths. Dinner is going to start soon and you’re still sweaty.”

“Oh, like you are not mighty Protector?” he teased, “Or is your heroic self above such nuisances as sweat?”

She nudged him gently with her shoulder, “You sergeant are hopeless.”

“Hopelessly in love.” He retorted with a melodramatic gesture of his hand. “If only I stood a chance with my lady love.”

“Ridiculous!” she exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. She stalked off towards the baths once again, with a slight smile gracing her features. Dom followed her, playfully begging ‘mother’ to forgive him. Glad he was able to improve her mood somewhat.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Merric gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword with white knuckles. His lady mother sat before him, a stern expression glued to her face. He couldn’t believe she was asking this of him, nay ordering it.

“Merric I know you think that minx is a friend to you. But I think it’s in your best interest to refrain from associating with her. You should warn your friends about her as well. I’d hate to see her hurt such nice young men as your selves. They say she’s very driven to get what she wants. I fear that it’s only a matter of time before she sets her sights on you.”

Merric opened his mouth to protest. To explain to his mother that whatever the other ladies were saying was entirely untrue. She held up her hand to stop him.

“I mean look at the way she’s dragging that sweet sergeant of the Kings Own name through the mud. He’s such a wonderful boy. Apparently she has made him her most recent play thing. Frankly I will not allow that to happen to my son!” His mother glowered at him when he snorted. He tried to resist but, it was just too ridiculous. Kel misuse Dom, it was laughable. If he had not seen how in love the two were he would think that Dom was misusing her. Not the other way around. In fact all of their friends had made it clear to Dom that hurting Kel would hurt him. Just to be on the safe side.

“Mother,” she would have a cow if he knew that was their pet name for Keladry. “Kel is not using Dom, far from it.” He smiled at her confused look. “They’re courting, and I’d say it’s bloody well time. They’ve been head over heels for each other since she was a squire. In fact part of why it took them so long is because Kel is so inexperience in love.”

It was all he could do to keep from smirking at his Mothers shocked expression. “Your right about two things though. Kel is driven. The only thing she’s wanted for the past eight years is her shield, and now it’s to help the helpless.” He shook his head. “Poor girl has been so busy meeting those two goals. She missed love when it was riding right beside her. Now if you’ll excuse me, I must leave you. My friends must be warned. It seems some of our political enemies our spreading horrible rumors about our favorite lady knight.” With that he exited his family’s suite in search of Neal.


	14. Late Nights and Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/5685.html)

The many candles sitting on Nealean of Queenscove’s desk burned low. The wax was getting dangerously close to attaching itself to the papers scattered across it. The candles seemed determined to ruin the many freshly written letters. The young healer however was too incensed to notice. He was pacing furiously, venting his anger on the squeaking floor boards.

“Those no good, lousy, vicious, turncoat, dim-witted, filthy, blabbering conservatives!” he fumed. “You would think they’d figure it out after getting knocked off their horses a couple of times, or after a few broken noses. Oh, no! Not the Tortall conservatives, no sir. They are so thick skulled, they just go right on spreading their spiteful rumors. Not paying any regard to anything.”

”Neal,” Merric of Holyrose said, attempting to point out the papers dire plight. He knew his friend had been writing to home when he came in. He also figured he would be unhappy if he had to re-write the letters. Neal never did like paper work. Merric decided to save Neal the work. Mithros knew they had enough as it was.

“Poor Kel has not done a thing to those men.” Neal continued, ignoring Merric’s warning entirely. “The way they act she’s done something abhorrent. Like kidnap their grandmothers, and hold the ladies hostage over a pool of piranhas.”

“Neal.”

“The only thing Kel has done is an excellent job. Sure she makes the rest of us look like deskbound lumps. That’s a good thing though. Without Kel we would have been slaughtered by killing devices long ago. Do they not see that Kel is the reason Jonathan continues to run the country and not King Maggot!”

“Neal,” Merric said again, “your papers!”

He pointed at the desk, directing Neal’s gaze towards the candles.

Neal looked at his desk to see that his letters to home were dangerously close to getting ruined. He stopped his tirade long enough to move the candles. Neal looked around for a better surface than paper, to place them.

The only surface available was that night’s dinner plate. “Hope the cooks don’t mind a little wax.” he muttered.

Merric shook his head. “I can’t believe you sometimes Neal. Kel is right, you know? You are horribly untidy.”

“We are not here to discuss my organization skills Merric.” Neal reprimanded, “We were figuring out what to do about the rumors.”

“Really?” Merric replied sarcastically, “Because it sounded like ranting to me.”

“Merric pay attention to the current issue. We have got do something about the conservatives. Their rumor mongering is getting out of hand.”

“Only thing we can do is what we’ve been doing for the past decade.” Merric said reasonably.

“Listen for rumors, and fight the source? There’s got to be something else.” Neal argued. “I just can’t think of it.”

Neal continued to pace muttering to himself. His hand went up to his temple as if he had a migraine. Really he was trying to force an idea out of his head.

Merric stifled a yawn, and moved his feet from the table top. He did not want his legs to fall asleep.

Neal paced over to his window and looked out at the moon. He hoped it would provide him with sudden inspiration. Nothing else seemed to be giving him ideas.

“Mithros!” he exclaimed suddenly.

“You had an idea?”

“No, but It’s got to be close to morning the moons nearing the horizon.” He yawned as if to support his claim.

Merric got up to leave. “I should get some sleep.” he said by way of explanation. “Are we going to tell the others about the rumors in the morning?”

“Go, go.” Neal said waving him out the door. “Telling everyone else can wait till the afternoon though. I plan on spending my morning in my bed, asleep.”

Merric agreed to Neals morning plan and left in search of his own bed.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

“Gods, it’s early.” Dom heard one of his men complain as they filed out onto the practice courts.

A smile tugged at Dom’s lips, he was in a wonderful mood. Even dawn practice could not bring him down.

This practice was supposed to be his squad’s punishment. For a nasty trick they played on First Company. He however was not in trouble, because he had not been involved. He had spent the evening with Kel, and her brother Iness instead. It had been a good evening. He also thought Iness liked him. He knew that would be useful later. Like when it came to convince her family that he and Kel should marry.

“Good morning gentlemen.” Dom exclaimed cheerfully. “I hope you are awake, because I have a gift for you via Lord Raoul.”

The men groaned at Dom’s happy demeanor. They were certain it involved early morning torture. Many of the men grumbled about ungodly hours, obnoxious sergeants, and hell breed knight commanders.

“Can’t you just let us off the hook?” Wolset asked rubbing his eyes groggily.

Dom laughed at his corporal. “Now why would I do that? When Raoul reserved the practice courts, solely for our squad, all day long!”

“All day!” one man exclaimed. “Don’t other squads need to practice, or even other companies?”

“Well every squad in Third Company has the day off. Excluding my own for course.” he held up one finger. “So that’s where Third Company went.”

“Second Company is out and about.” Wolset offered helpfully. He was still looking for a way to get out of a day of weapons practice.

“Second is covered in mud.” Dom reiterated holding up a second finger. “That leaves First, who was granted the day off as well.”

“Why?” Lofren, a private, asked.

“Glaisdan gave them the day off. He is busy prying. Trying to figure out what the lady knights are up too.” Dom explained nonchalantly. However the grin on his face betrayed him.

“I heard the Ladies have been locked away with the rest of the council for a long while now.” Wolset commented. If he was not going to get out of practice he would evade it. He knew the best way to distract Dom, was by bringing up the subject of Lady Keladry.

“I heard they have been in there a couple of days.” Lorfren added. “Apparently your lady love is trying to make those beautiful uniforms standard issue.” he winked at Dom.

“You two have finally gotten together?” Wolset asked feigning surprise. “It’s about time. I’ve always thought you were perfect for each other.”

Lofren shoved the corporal mischievously, “You are blind. Everyone could tell they got together back when the king had his little inspection. ”

“I was busy dealing with a belly wound!” the corporal protested.

The new man scoffed loudly, while the other two continued with their antics. “So how does it feel to be our Lady Knights newest toy?” he asked sardonically. “Personally, I wouldn’t sleep with that trollop for a purse full of gold. The Great Mother Goddess knows how many disease she has. You might want to have a healer check you out Sergeant.”

Wolset, who was standing near by, over heard the man’s rude comment. He had the man pinned to the ground before Dom could even pounce. “Do not insult our sergeant, or Milady!” he all but bellowed.

“You call that a lady, then surely you sleep with men.”

Wolset would have punched the man in the jaw. However Lofren stopped him. Dom grabbed the apparent conservative by the front of his shirt and slammed him against a pole.

“I recommend you go to Lord Raoul and request a transfer as soon as possible.” he said a deathly chill tinged his words. “Not just to another squad, but to another company. If you are seen around Third Company again, the boys and I will see to it that you regret your harsh words to Wolset.”

Dom moved in closer so that his next words could only be heard by the private. “If I hear you say another word against Kel, I will personally hunt you down. Is that clear private?”

The man stared coldly back at Dom, who rammed him against the pole again. “I asked you a question private.”

“Yes” the man answered obstinately. Adding a sergeant, when it became clear Dom was content to leave him in the air until he learned some manners.

Dom dropped the man to the ground and turned back to his squad. “Alright men, let’s get to work. Twenty laps around the court, now.” His men lined up for their morning run. Dom watched as the private made his way off the field. Then he joined his men.

He let his mind wander. Maybe he should not have been so harsh. He was just so frustrated with the rumors. Dom knew he overreacted. He just couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty.

Dom’s attention was soon caught by a group of six women walking by. They all held wicked pole arms. The Yammani called them naginata. He preferred Tobe’s description of the weapon as a ‘pig sticker’.

One of the women was Queen Thayet, another Princess Shinkokami. Neal’s betrothed was speaking with yet another Yamani woman. His eyes however rested on the woman speaking tiredly to Ilane of Mindelan. It was Kel.

He left the group of men, eager to speak to her if only for a moment. He overheard a portion of her conversation with her mother when he came within earshot.

“I don’t know mama.” the young knight said. “I’m not sure I can take another day of pointless arguing. I don’t see how you and papa managed it, with all your ambassadorial work.”

“We managed with a great deal of patience, Darling.” Ilane answered her daughter.

At the same time Dom spoke from behind her, “May I suggest using that wicked pig sticker, Milady. It would strike fear and obedience into any man’s heart.”

“Dom!” Kel exclaimed, spinning on her heal to face him. “What are you doing up at this hour? Shouldn’t you be tucked safely in your bed?”

Dom wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He carefully avoided her glaive. “Good morning to you to, my love.” he whispered in her hair.

“You didn’t answer my question.” she said hugging him back.

Dom sighed, he unwrapped his arms from around her waist. “If you must know, those fools had to play a joke on First Company.” He gestured towards the running men. “They also had the audacity to get caught. As punishment the squad get’s the practice courts all day long.”

“I’ll trade you.” She offered, “I get to spend the rest of my morning in the council chamber arguing with conservatives.”

He smiled down at her gently. “You Lady, are much braver than I.”

She smiled too, “I didn’t think you’d take the trade. Oh well, at least I tried.”

Their moment of peace was interrupted by Ilane.

“Kel,” Ilane called “you are expected in the council room in an hour. It would be wise to wash up before hand. Oh and Kel, I want you to introduce me to the sergeant properly when you have the time.”

“Yes mama.” Kel called back rolling her eyes.

“I have to go,” She said to Dom, “I’ll see you during my lunch break?”

“Of course, love.” He said, kissing her good-bye. “Be gone, you mustn’t be sweaty for the conservatives.”

She waved good-bye to him and walked away. He turned back to the practice courts smiling. Yes, Dom was definitely in a wonderful mood.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

“How would you like to have an entire village beg an indulgence from Milady?” Alanna angrily demand from one of the conservative lords.

They were sitting in the council chambers. The conservative Lords were against one wall. The progressive were facing them in opposition, against the other. The tension in the room was like a violin string tuned too tight. One would think an epic battle was about to take place in the large room. Not a calm conversation regarding the lady knights new uniforms.

Kel fought a grin, as she imagined the hidebound old man being mistaken for a lady by a poor farmer. She was willing to bet a pretty gold crown he would have a paroxysm over it.

The man had the nerve to sneer at the temperamental lady knight, “I, do not parade around in women’s clothing!” He exclaimed, scandalized by the thought of a man dressing as a woman. “You ladies however defy propriety! You walk around in broad daylight dressed as men, doing a man’s work. It is very unbecoming for women of your status. It disgusts me and a great number of other knights.”

Alanna had a cutting retort at hand, but Raoul intervened before she could do any serious damage. He knew that prompting a fist fight was not the best way to win the argument.

He stepped forward hastily. “Then you of all people should approve of the new uniforms, Sir. It will have these dear ladies dressed properly again.” He grinned, “While still allowing them to do their jobs.” He disregarded the fact that the man was against the Ladies job as well. “It is a win, win solution for all sides of the argument.”

Kel saw a second of indecision flash in the conservative’s eyes. Only to disappear when one of his cohorts stood up in rage and yelled, “We will not back down on this!”

She could tell the lioness was on the verge of roaring. She understood the sentiment. These doltish conservatives all need to have some sense knocked into them. They were going to win the votes. The numbers were firmly against them. Raoul was actually around to vote. Lord Wyldon had been voting in favor of them since he had allowed Kel to finish her page training. Include some of the other Lords that would vote in their favor and the King’s vote. It was plain to see they had already won.

They had won three times, but the conservatives kept re-opening the subject for discussion. They needed one more vote for it to remain closed.

She did not fully understand why they were voting over this in the first place. It was something about the king showing too much favor for the Lady Knights.

The thought was just ridiculous. The uniforms were not a sign of special favor. They were a sensibility thing. They could not ride around with half of Tortall thinking they were male. It was just wrong. Not to mention embarrassing for all parties involved in the episodes of gender confusion. This could create resentment in said parties, as she suspected it had with Fanche. They had said as much numerous times, of course. The conservatives just refused to listen.

“Tradition grants the lady knights a different shield.” Another, more timid man stated, “I fail see why tradition is not enough for you Ladies.”

Kel decided to take this one up. He would be easy enough to convince, as long as someone was not yelling at him.

“If I may?” she spoke up. Alanna nodded to her, allowing her to take the question. “Most of the commoners don’t recognize the shield of a Lady Knight.” She said all this with a calm tone. “They view it the same as any other shield. That is if they are lucky enough to see our shields when they meet us.”

“Most of the time we’re as covered in grime as any other knight.” Her comment earned an ill concealed gurgle of laughter from Raoul. “There’s no way to know which knight belongs to which house. So everyone sticks to the title ‘my lord’. Now that lady knights exist again, that title can be wrong.”

Another conservative cleared his throat to once again ask, why this was of any significance. Kel cut him off before he could break her explanation.

“Their confusion is not just inconvenient.” She explained with the patience of a true Yamani. “It can harm our relationship with the people we are trying to help or lead. The small embarrassment of the gender confusion colors the rest of the relationship.” She allowed a small smile to cross her features as she told her story of meeting Fanche. She hoped to disarm the man with respect and friendliness.

She described how Fanche had thought she was a mere lad. Only to be told she was a lady night. Then she expressed how that rocky beginning affected the rest of their relationship. “Eventually we became friends,” She finished, “but the job would have been easier, had there not been that first tough spot. Surely you can see where having different uniforms would help us greatly, My Lord.”

The man that had loudly expressed his view point before stood up again. “If you ladies can’t take the work you shouldn’t have signed up for the job in the first place.”

“Being confused for a man is not part of the job description, Sir.” Kel intoned angrily. She fought and very nearly failed to keep her anger from showing on her face. She forcefully reigned in her emotions. Losing her temper with this man would forfeit the ground she had gained with the other lord.

Alanna it seemed had enough of this man’s pointless arguments and insulting. She was rather determined to bring him down a notch or two.

“I don’t see how making our job easier with new uniforms is any different from what you do for comfort.” she drawled. “Actually, I would think most of the lords would agree, that a new set of clothes is much more respectable then other ventures. Like a new whore to warm a man’s bed every night. Now that is what I would call a scandal!” She glared significantly at the arrogant knight.

Alanna’s comment brought about a new loud shouting match. It ceased only when Jonathan ordered that the room, “Shut it immediately.”

He then dismissed the room for a two hour lunch, clearly fed up with all the fighting. The room emptied, including Kel who had promised to spend her lunch with Dom. The only ones left were the king, Alanna, and Raoul.

“You had to put it to a vote, didn’t you?” Raoul asked shaking his head. “You could have easily just, made it so. But no, you had to put it to a vote.”

“I really don’t like you right now, Jon.” The Lioness growled. “It’s your fault I’ve had to put up with five hours of pointless accusations and insults!” Then she stalked out of the room, muttering something about killing all the conservatives.

Raoul smiled sympathetically at his friend’s worried expression. He was staring at the doors Alanna had left thorough. He looked like a man given the death sentence.

“Jon, it’s just Alanna. She will get over it, eventually.”

“It’s the part before eventually I’m worried about.” the king informed his long time friend.  
Raoul laughed heartily, “Good point. Maybe you should hide in your rooms".  
The two men left the council room laughing at some memory of the first lady knight’s vicious temper.


	15. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/6028.html)

Kel wandered back down to the practice courts, hoping to catch Dom unaware. She wanted to surprise him, somehow. She was not sure how to go about it though. She could wait for him in the weapons shed, but he might send one of the men to put up the practice weapons. As she was considering her options an arm soundlessly snaked around her waist. Her body reacted before her mind did and flipped the unknown assailant off his feet and onto his back with an ‘oooof' to signify his landing. Piercing blue eyes stared at her through black curls. “Was that really necessary?” he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“You should know better.” She chided her assailant. “You know I’m edgy these days”.

“And yet, by the look on your face, I could probably claim self defense.”

Kel made a face at him, which just made Dom laugh. “Oh, please, don’t do that! It’s too funny!”

“Funny?” She asked, bewildered.

“The woman who took out a six foot Sacran without any qualms is making faces at me for startling her.” He said gently, and took her hand in his after getting up. “Yes, funny.”

Kel made her eyes grow round determined to make Dom feel bad for teasing her.

Dom laughed harder, “Please don’t do that. It’s too funny!”

“It’s not funny and you’re cruel.” She said while turning her back on him and stalking off.

“I am not!”

She turned around to retort, but found herself in an embrace. “Cruel am I?” he whispered in her ear, as he picked her up and spun around making her dizzy. When he put her down she had to lean against him to keep the world from moving too quickly.

“Cruel hearted man.” Kel complained softly against his shoulder.

“Mmm, maybe just a little.” He conceded. He kissed her on the cheek and unwrapped his arms from around her. He then made to drag her off to the mess hall for lunch

He was surprised however when Kel resisted, pulling him back to her. “We’re not going to the mess hall.” She said matter-of-factly when he was standing beside her again.

“We aren’t?”

“We’re having lunch with my family instead.”

“We are?” Dom asked dumbly.

“Yes.” She repeated “Remember, my mother said she wanted to meet you.”

“Oh.”

Kel smiled at the slightly frightened expression on Dom’s face. “It will be fine; you’ve already met Mother and Iness. All you have to do is win over Father, and I’m sure he’ll approve of you.”

“He will?”

“Of course.”

“I thought fathers were always overly protective of their daughters.”

“Dad’s always believed in his children’s ability to make their own choices.” She explained indifferently, “It’s Anders you’ll have to worry about.”

“Really?”

Kel sighed, “I think I’ve always been Anders favorite sibling, he can get really protective.”

“I see.”

“Come on!” she said tugging on his hand. “Let’s go, I only have an hour and a half for lunch, and I can see you won’t believe me when I say everyone will like you.”

He followed her into the castle, and over to the wing that held the Mindelans suits.

“Is Anders going to be there?” he asked nervously as they got closer.

“No,” she said, “You won’t have fact that kraken for a while.” She joked mischievously. “This will just be Mama, Papa and Iness. You won’t even have to deal with Iness’ wife and children.”

They turned the hall to see Iness coming down from the opposite direction. It was as if he had heard his name and was coming to investigate.

“There you are, Kel!” He called waving, “Mother thought you had forgotten about us!”

“I couldn’t possibly forget.” Kel replied, “She had a page waiting to ambush me with her note as soon as I left the council! How could I forget?”

Iness grinned, “She had a page ambush you? That’s a bit extreme, don’t you agree Sergeant?” He asked Dom, inviting him to join the discussion.

“Not really.” Dom said, “I’m sure the page ambushed her very politely. Unlike the Scanrans we fought last summer.”

Iness laughed understanding Dom completely.

They had reached the Mindelan’s suit where they would be having lunch. Her mother was waiting at the door to meet them. “It’s so good to see my daughter off the practices courts.” Ilane said while giving her a hug. “Now introduce us to the Sergeant so we can all sit down.”

She gestured towards the center of the sitting room. There were two sofas facing each other with a long low table between them. There was a white floral kettle full of what Kel suspected to be green tea and a stack of matching tea cups. There were also three silver trays. One tray was piled with fresh vegetables and some kind of dip. Another was full of fruit slices and a bowl of caramel. The final tray had an assortment of sandwich triangles. It looked like the perfect light quick lunch to Kels eyes.

“Mama, Papa, Iness, this is Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. Dom, my family, Ilane, Piers and Iness of Mindelan.” Kel said eyeing the food. She was hungry after her morning of fighting with conservatives.

“I’m pleased to meet you Dom.” Kel’s father said politely from his seat on one of the sofas. “Please sit.” He indicated the sofa facing him. Kel sat next to Dom, while Ilane took her place next her husband and Iness found his own chair.

“I hope you don’t mind the light lunch Dom.” Ilane said conversationally while pouring tea. “I know that Kel has to return to the council shortly. I didn’t want to take time going through the motions of a formal meal.”

Dom nodded while sipping at the warm tea. “It looks delicious milady. Besides I have to return to the squad shortly myself. So this is perfect.”

“Really?” Piers asked politely. “And what plans do you and your men have for today, Sergent?’

Dom grinned, “Why training, my Lord.”

Iness grunted, “That’s a very rigorous training schedule you have your men on, Sergeant. I saw you training with them just this morning.”

Ilane agreed with her son, saying she too had seen the squad training. Piers gave Dom a look that encouraged him to explain his squad’s unusual routine.

“Oh, this isn’t a typical training day.” He explained. “It’s more of a punishment. See, Third Company is famous for playing tricks. My squad thinks they’re the best as far as pranksters go.”

“That sounds like a recipe for disaster.” Piers commented.

“Well normally it’s not a problem, but they had to get caught playing a trick on First. My Lord Raoul was understandably displeased with them and assigned them a whole day of training.”

Kel smiled, “Was he displeased with their prank or their getting caught?”

Dom smiled back, “The getting caught.”

“What were they doing anyway?” Iness wanted to know.

“As I understand it, they were caught placing a water bucket over Glasidan’s door, they also had supplies to soap the floors in front of the rest of his companies doors.”

“Oh, my!” Ilane exclaimed while her husband asked who caught them.

“Glasidan of course.” Dom replied, “They forgot to make sure the man was actually in his room before setting the trap.”

The family chuckled and a comfortable silence fell. “So how are the conservatives Kel?” Iness finally asked, realizing that someone should say something.

Kel grumbled unhappily, causing Dom to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her family made sympathetic noises and her father asked her if it was really that bad.

“Worse!” Kel growled, telling them all about her morning. With many details, she told her audience about how calmly and carefully the Progressives attempted to make their points. Then, she talked about how vexing the Conservatives would be with their nonsensical objections. “I thought Alana was really going to kill that one man.” she summarized at the end of her story.

After Kel and her family spent some time slurring the conservatives, Kel asked how life was in Mindelan. Piers told them that there had been some problems with Spideren and such, but that all was well. This created a debate between Dom and Iness, with comments from the others, over the best way to protect a fife from various Immortals. The conversation lasted the rest of the meal.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

A corner of the knight’s mess was filled with young progressive knights. They sat with their heads pressed together as if planning something. While they all had trays of food before them they weren’t all that interested in it. A few were picking at their vegetables.

“They never stop creating rumors, do they?” A tall red head asked. Cleon had finally accepted that Kel was in his past, and had calmed down quite a bit.

The crown prince smiled at his friend. “And let us have our fun? They wouldn’t dare.”

“I wish they would.” Neal said tiredly.

“But then there’d be no reason to joust!” The exclamation came from Owen, who was as energetic as ever.

His energy received groans from the rest of the table.

“We can’t joust every Conservative out there.” Merric said sensibly. “If we tried we’d all get run thorough eventually, or have the rest of you forgotten the incident with Volden of Tirrsmont.”

The rest of the table growled at the memory of Sir Volden attempting to run Kel through during a match, where honor, limb, or life wasn’t supposed to be at stake.

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Seaver asked.

“Not without sinking down to their level.” Roald commented.

“Sorry, I’m not going to do anything that will make Kel angry.” Cleon stated. “I already got taught my lesson, I don’t need another one.”

“Well then we keep doing what we normally do.” Neal said decisively. “If you hear rumors correct them. If you find the source, make sure to break his nose.”

“Neal, you can’t break a court flowers nose,” Merric said, “and they’re the source of this new batch of rumors.”

“Well no.” Neal said, “But you can keep the men from spreading the rumors.”

This began an argument over what should be done about the Court Ladies who had a hand in spreading rumors about Kel. It was as old as the problem it’s self. They couldn’t challenge the ladies to a duel, and they didn’t have any other useful weapons against them.

Roald had been thinking while Neal spoke and the group argued. He voiced his idea after Neal got the group to cease arguing, before the healer could continue summarizing their tired old tactics against the rumors. “Why don’t we see if Shinko, Yuki, and the other ladies that like Kel want to help.”

“What can they do?” Seaver asked stupidly.

Neal grinned roguishly, “Arrange for small accidents? Right?” He asked Rolad. “A lady who tries to open her mouth to spread that bile suddenly finds a maid has spilt something on her dress.”

Rolad nodded, “I’m sure they’ll come up with their own tricks but maybe if we all take a stand against the lot of them we can get somewhere.”

The men agreed and left the mess hall together to go talk to various ladies that would support Kel’s cause.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Dom returned to the practice courts to meet his squad, after eating lunch with the Mindelans. They were an odd group, but he couldn’t help but like Kel’s family. Piers and Illane were slightly awkward to be around at first, with their Yamani like tendencies to not express emotion. However he had been around Yuki and Kel enough to get past it with ease. He also liked Iness, who was much livelier than the rest of Kels family members. Or rather, livelier than the family members he had met.

As Dom drew nearer to the practice courts he spotted about half of his squad waiting along the railing.

“Where’ve you been?” Wolset yelled.

Dom waited until he got to them before replying. “Eating lunch.”

“With the lady knight?” Another teased.

“And her family.” He confirmed nonchalantly.

The men gasped, and were about to start teasing them further when Dom cut them off. “Where’s the rest of the squad?”

“I don’t know.” Wolset said, “We’re not their keepers.”

Dom sighed, and was about to tell his corporal that he could at least do his job and help with the command when Quasiam ran up to him.

“There you are!” the dark skinned Bazhir said, breathing deeply from his run. “We’ve been called out. The rest of your squad was intercepted at the gate and is mounting up.”

Dom and the rest of his men took their cue and ran to the Own’s stables to saddle their horses.

“Where are we going?” Dom asked as he ran.

“Small village out of Irontown was burned to the ground by bandits. We’re to go in and see what we can do for the people, and then track them down.”

Dom nodded his understanding and continued on to the stables, wishing he had had the chance to tell Kel good-bye.


	16. Colloquy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.  
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/6263.html)

Silence had descended upon the council chamber. It was time to vote on the lady knights uniforms, again. The Progressives and Conservatives had taken up their typical opposing seats. Kel took a moment to see who was amongst the Progressives and noted that Raoul was missing. After deciding he was probably working with the Own she turned to observing the Conservatives with a cool demeanor. Most continued to wear their haughty masks, making it clear they believed the votes had not changed. However, she saw uncertainty and even nervousness in a few of their eyes. She smiled inwardly; convinced they had won a few more votes this debate.

A servant in the palace uniform handed out slips of paper to all the council members. There was a rustle as everyone wrote their vote on the paper and placed it in a wicker basket that was passed around the room. The voting was done in little under five minutes. A clerk took the votes and counted them as the king rose and spoke.

“This is the last vote we’re taking.” He declared. “The kingdom has more important matters to contend with than how the Lady Knights choose to dress themselves. After this I don’t want to hear another word on the issue, from anyone.”

All at once, the Conservatives tried to protest the king’s declaration, but Jonathan silenced them with a gesture. He looked at them pointedly, with what Kel would call a glare, to insure they held their tongues.

Personally, Kel thought the king was making a mistake. At best he would defeat his purposes for putting the subject up for a vote in the first place. Letting it be said that the king was too lenient on the lady knights; it would make it appear that they were not fit to do their jobs without support from the king. At worst it would be passed around that the lady knights had some kind of control over the king, effectively weakening Jonathans reign. Kel could see no good ending to this, if the votes remained the same.

Hopefully the few conservatives she felt had come around to their way of thinking had. If the vote was closed on its own without the official decree from the king the Conservatives would be declawed. Sure they would claim that the Progressives had set the vote, but so did every side that lost a council vote. No one would heed their wounded pride.

Her musing was interrupted by the clerk clearing his throat and standing up to speak. The results of the vote were about to be unveiled. The last result had been six to five an almost even split. With Lord Raoul missing, the progressive needed two more votes to have the issue closed for good, without enacting the king’s decree.

“The votes have been counted and the decision made.” The clerk announced clearly. “By the majority opinion of the king’s council the lady knight’s new uniform will become regular issues for all women who carry a knight’s shield.”

The Progressives sighed in relief, knowing that the subject would be shelved.

“Impossible!” The loud mouth amongst the Conservatives yelled. “If the king hadn’t decided to close the voting we could have deliberated longer and won.”

“I’m sorry my lord.” The clerk corrected calmly. “But that would be incorrect. As I was about to say, the votes came out seven for the uniform and four against. By law that is decisive enough to keep the subject closed.”

Now Kel allowed herself to fully relax, assured that the king could not be blamed for the outcome. A smile graced her features, elated that they had truly won. She couldn’t wait to tell Dom the news. He would be overjoyed, of course. He was extremely fond of the uniforms. Kel figured he liked seeing her dressed as something other than a boy.

The Conservatives were about to argue the point further, but a page came in bearing a message for the king. After conferring with the page about the seriousness of the situation he dismissed his counselors saying he had other business to attend to.

Kel and Alanna left the council together discussing who to tell first. When they exited the room it was to meet Myles of Olau. He greeted them with a hearty congratulation for winning the debate. “I heard you ladies were likely to win the vote, even with Raoul missing.”

“Where’d he go anyways?” Kel asked. If anyone one would know it’d be Myles.

“You didn’t know?” he asked surprised, “Surely Domatin told you.”

“Told me what?”

“They had already parted ways,” Alanna told her adoptive father. “The Own got called away. I was going to tell you, but other people were talking.”

“Oh. Well then, I guess we can’t go tell Dom and Raoul.” The young Knight said masking her disappointment.

They continued down the halls with Myles trying to decide who to tell first. As they entered a main corridor they saw almost all of Kels friends talking conspiratorially to Shinko, Yuki, Lalasa, Buri, and Cleon’s wife.

“What do you think they’re up to?” Alanna asked nonchalantly.

“No idea.” Kel replied, wordlessly agreeing to go find out.

They unobtrusively approached the group, which was very deep in conversation. As they drew closer they listened to what Neal was saying. He spoke rather loudly for someone who seemed to be conspiring with his friends. Alanna shook her head in silent disapproval. Sir Myles suppressed a chuckle.

“So, would you be willing to help?” Neal was asking. “We realize that it would be improper for you to fight them physically, but surely there are other ways.”

“Other ways to what?” Kel asked startling the group. Neal, who was directly in front of her, nearly fell over from fright. Luckily for him and much to the group’s amusement Yuki caught him.

“Other ways to what?” Kel asked insistently.

“Nothing.” Merric stammered a little too quickly, coughing on a swallowed chortle.

“How’d the meeting go? What’s Alanna doing here?” Neal interrupted with a long winded attempt to distract her, “Shouldn’t my cousin be lurking somewhere nearby? You two are almost inseparable these days. I figured he’d be waiting for you outside the council chamber, even though he’s supposed to be working with his men. Did you hear what his squad tried to do to First Company? They got caught of course. I heard Raoul wasn’t very happy about that.” At this point Neal had to take a breath and took the time to notice that Kel’s calm expression had become rather wooden.

“What’d I say this time?” he asked perplexed by Kels odd reaction to his mentioning Dom.

“Third Company was called away.” Alanna informed her previous squire.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Neal said, “You know me. I’m always putting my foot in my mouth.”

“You can apologize by telling us what can be done other ways.” Alanna suggested.

“We’d rather not.” Cleon said sheepishly.

Kel and Alanna glared at the group, while they stared at their feet. Merric scuffed his boot against the stone floor. Cleon fidgeted, and Owen began pulling on the ends of his hair.

Finally Kel looked to Yuki and asked, “What did they want?”

“What do you think they wanted?” She asked, “They’re just as sick of the conservatives as you are. Probably more, because they’re the ones that have to hear their vile spew all the time.”

There was a silence, very much like the calm before a storm. Kel was very clearly trying to control her emotions. “Neal.”

“Have you even heard what those idiots are saying about you?”

“Neal, I thank you for what you’re doing but…” Kel was about to inform her friend that it was none of his business, but Shinko intervened.

“Honestly, we we’re considering encouraging the lady conservatives to cease their rumor mongering before the boys started trying to enlist us, Kel.”

“It’s still none…”

“It is our business Keladry!” Yuki burst with exasperation. “It’s our business because we’re your friends. If they were saying something about us, would you allow them to continue speaking, without defending us? Would you?”

“Well, no, but.”

Yuki raised an eyebrow at her friend in a very Neal-esque way. “Then how is this any different?”

“Because I chose to put myself in this situation!”

Alanna put a hand on Kels shoulder. “You don’t have to fight all battles on your own Keladry.”

Kel started to protest but was cut off by Neal. “See even the Lioness agrees! So stop arguing and let us help you out.”

“They’re right, you know?” Myles said, adding his opinion.

“We just hate it when they insult you,” added Merric.

“They insult us by association, when they bad mouth you.” The youngest chimed in.

“And you can’t tell us what to do.” Cleon finished, “We’re grown men and can handle ourselves.”

Kel sighed realizing she was solidly outnumbered on this particular subject, “Fine. Just don’t make yourselves targets, okay?’

“Of course we won’t!” Owen declared throwing an arm around Kel’s shoulder, delighted that she wasn’t angry.

“So how’d the meeting go?” Cleon asked steering the discussion away from the danger zone. Kel carefully disentangled herself from Owens grasp as he spoke.

“We won.”

Roald who had remained silent throughout the debate asked, “Won on your own, or with my Fathers decree?” He understood the important difference between the two options.

“On our own.” The Lady Knights assured him.

“In that case.” Merric chimed in, “This deserves a celebratory dinner.”

“To the Winged Ant?” Owen asked hopefully.

“But of course.”

Roald, Shinko, Alanna and Sir Myles excused themselves as the group made their way out of the castle and into the city. However, when they reached the gates they encountered a large assembly of Conservatives. They were clearly waiting for them, or rather for Kel. Leading them, once again, was Sir Jayson.

As they warily approached the Conservatives the knight stepped forward, directly blocking Kel’s path. “You should have given up when you had the chance.”

“I don’t give up.”

Jayson scoffed condescendingly and said, “I guess you’d have to be persistent to live up to your, reputation.” From behind her Kel’s friends snarled infuriated by the implications behind his words.

As much as she wanted to hit him for the insult she forced herself to remain calm, reminding herself to be as stone. “What do you want?”

“To irrevocably teach you your place. To show all the girls that idolize you what happens when women try to violate the laws of the gods.”

“Is that a challenge?” she asked, hiding her sudden feeling of fear behind a bored tone.

“It’s a promise.” The older knight responded. “I’m going to crush you. You’ll regret the day you chose to show your face here, much less become a knight.”

“Accepted.” Kel said before anyone could protest her inevitable decision. “However if I win, and I will win, you and your people will leave me and my friends alone. That includes the end of your rumors. Those are my terms. I will meet you on the practice courts at dawn. Remember to bring your sword.” That said she pushed past Jayson and the other conservatives. As she passed she heard the man promise that she wouldn’t have to worry about what anyone said after their fight. His tone of voice told her she wouldn’t need to worry because he planned to kill her properly this time.

His statement worried Kel, but she dismissed it. There was nothing to be done for it; she would simply have to guard against treachery when she fought him. Beating him so soundly he wasn’t able to show his face in Cours would also help.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

Dust from the road caked Dom’s throat. He took a swig of water from his water bottle and pretended to be interested in what Quasiam was saying. It wasn’t the Brazhir was an uninteresting fellow; he just was having a hard time concentrating.

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you?”

Dom mentally shook himself, “I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m being rude. You were saying?”

“That I’ve heard a Sergeant of had become prone to day dreaming, of course, I think I’ve discovered the root of the tale.”

Dom chuckled. “Have you? Did they tell you why he’s become so prone to a short attention span?”

Quasiam grinned, and was about to answer when Lerrant rode up to inform Dom that Lord Raoul wished to speak with him immediately.

Dom thanked the company’s standard bearer and kicked his horse into a canter so he could get to Raoul quickly. Who, as the commanding knight, rode at the head of the company. Lerrant took Dom’s place talking with Quasiam.

Raoul waved him over as he drew near. He greeted him with a terse, “Sergeant.”

“You asked for me My Lord?”

“I have a few things to discuss with you.” The Knight Commander said. His normally jovial demeanor had been replaced with a more serious one. “First of all, I wanted you to know there’s been a complaint concerning the way you handle your squad.”

“There has Sir?” a very surprised Dom asked. He wondered who had complained. As far as he knew all of his men were happy. Sure they didn’t like a full day’s practice, but that wouldn’t drive them to reporting him. His squad was one of the most companionable. A fact he attributed to the secret mission they had done in Scanran. Roaul had trusted him with more responsibility after the mission. He hoped this false claim against him didn’t negatively affect that trust.

“Your new man came to me earlier. He was very angry. He rather vehemently claimed that you had kicked him out of tfe Own, after using violence as a means of punishment. He also said you and your men had threatened him with his life. I realize this is not how you normally command, or even behave. So I wanted to hear your side of the story. I also hope you realize you have no power to actually evict a man from the Own?”

A groan escaped Dom’s lips. He should have expected the new man to run to Raoul, and since he hadn’t he was now in trouble. “I do recognize that, Sir.” Dom assured him, “And I admit, I did lose my temper, but I never actually harmed the man. Wolset punched him after tackling him, which is why he could say a hand was lifted against him. I’ve dealt with Wolset, he has latrine duty until I say otherwise. Also I only kicked the man out of my squad, as is my right as sergeant. The threat I made was between him and me, concerning a personal matter. I never threatened his life, only his well-being. I also suggested that he transfer out to a different company, but that was for his own safety.” Dom then launched into the story about the new mans insubordination earlier that day, and how badly his men took the man slandering Keladry. “I shouldn’t have grabbed him, but he insulted the woman I’m courting and my Corporal. I think I rightfully felt the need to set him straight.”

Raoul nodded slowly, “I can see where you were coming from, Dom, but I wish you hadn’t lost your temper. His family has made generous contribution to the Own over the years, and now they are furious. I don’t think they’ll ever give us another donation. However, I guess it’s better to have him out of Third now instead of later, the men would not have tolerated him, if he had an attitude like that.” The Knight Commander visibly relaxed with the discipline part of his business complete. “You know members of the Own aren’t allowed to be married?” he asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Of course, My Lord.” Dom replied.

“Your relationship with Keladry, is it serious?”

“The last thing I was this serious about was joining the Own.”

Raoul nodded again clearly pleased with Dom’s response. “Will you be willing to leave the Own for her? And if so, have you thought about who should replace you?”

“I don’t think I will have to leave the Own anytime soon.” Dom said slowly, considering his response. “Kel is fairly adamant about taking things slowly. I’d rather not leave, but I do know the rules and so I will leave when she finally does consent to marry me. As far as a replacement goes, I’m not sure. Fulcher has a great mind, but no passion, and Wolset’s his exact opposite. Today’s a perfect example of that. It makes them a great team of Corporals, but I can’t see either of them as Sergeants on their own.” Dom shook his head at his conundrum. “I’ll have to consider the issue further, Sir.”

Raould grinned and slapped him on the back, “That’s the answer I wanted to hear. The issue of command is a hard one, but it sounds like you have time to decide. I’m glad you and Kel finally figured things out. I’ll admit I was concerned about you two deciding to court when she was a squire. Mainly because she was my squire, and it was my job to protect her.” He winked conspiratorially, “Now however, I can congratulate you and tell you I think you’re one of the luckiest men alive. Next to myself of course.”

Dom laughed heartily, and they rode on in silence for a few minutes. “You do realize if you hurt her, I’ll have to figure out who will take your command after I kill you?” the big knight asked. He was disconcertingly serious.

“I know, Sir. If our relationship ends badly, I’m fairly certain half of the Tortall will be looking for my head.”

Raoul threw his head back and laughed his big booming laugh. Drum looked back at his rider tiredly, probably wishing the man would stop shaking his saddle with his obnoxious noise. “Well said, Sergeant. You’re very brave to follow your heart, even when it leads you to dangerous situations. Of course, that’s why I asked your squad to go Scanran.” He laughed again, and dismissed Dom. The sergeant could still hear his commander laughing to himself when he was halfway down the line.


	17. Worrying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.  
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/6568.html)

“Are you sure you haven’t gone completely insane?” Neal demanded for the five hundredth time that evening. Each time the question was asked in a tone of voice that implied that he felt it was a real possibility. Kel, Neal, and Yuki were walking back from what would have been a nice celebration dinner, had it not been for Neal questioning her sanity every few moments. Or her other friends demanding to know if she was absolutely positive she wanted to fight the conservative. It was like they thought she was incapable of making a rational decision. Neal was the lowest on her list thorough. The others had eventually recognized a lost cause and dropped this issue. Neal, on the other hand refused to leave it alone. His insistent remarks regarding the Lady Knights uncertain sanity had ruined the evening, causing everyone to leave early. Now the three walked back to the castle, having been left by the others.

“You do realize that he wants to kill you? Not ‘play at being knights’! Are you not aware, that Dom’s not even here to save you when you get in over your head, again?” Kel did not like the special emphasis he put on the word ‘when’, but decide it was better to not comment.

“Neal, please. I know what I’m doing.” Kel said, her voice even, though she had been asking herself the same questions every time he had not been asking them, over the past few hours.

“I’m not sure you do Kel! He’s a blood thirsty conservative, an idiot that despises you. Do you know what the means? Do you?” Kel toyed with the idea of shaking her head no, but the opportunity was lost to Neal continuing his tirade. “It means he wants you dead, as in actually dead!”

Neal opened his mouth to continue. Although it seemed that he had nothing more to say because he quickly closed it. Then he looked at her as if daring her to argue with him.

Instead of arguing with him Kel chose to explain her reasoning, “And when I win, he and his cronies will be silenced for good. It’s what you and the others have been fighting for, for ages. So don’t try to tell me that I can’t fight to defend my own honor Nealean!” Kel quietly growled, adding special emphasis on the word when, herself. She had to remind herself to say when she won and not if. If was bad, if left a possibility for failure. In this king of fight failure was not an option.

“And what if you don’t win?” Neal shouted back, as if to break her mentality of when not if. His yelling caught the attention of several guards, watching the castle gates. They started and gawked at the group that had disturbed an otherwise peaceful watch.

Thoroughly unnerved by Neal’s sudden doubt in her abilities, and slightly embarrassed by his antics, Kel waved that all was well to the guards before turning to Neal. In a flat voice she replied, “Then I hope you do your very best to avenge me when I die. And keep Dom from doing something stupid in his search for vengeance.” Then she left them. She walked through the gates and towards her rooms. Despite the fact that it was far too early to go to bed and knowing that at this point sleep would be elusive. She was far too nervous to be out, and far too angry at Neal to stay with him.

She left a gaping Neal in her wake. Yuki’s eyebrows furrowed in worry and she murmured to her husband, “You shouldn’t have provoked her. Now she’s not going to sleep, and she needs her rest for the morning.”

“I shouldn’t have provoked her?” Her husband exclaimed even louder, making the guards on the wall jump once again. More men glared at him pointedly, for not keeping to the Lady Knights signal that all was well. “I was trying to make her see some kind of sense. Not that it worked.”

“She sees sense already,” Yuki said in a similar tone of voice to what Kel had used earlier. “She sees it, and knows that this is the best way to get out of several problems. Had she done anything else, they would have begun calling her a coward on top of everything else. Now stop worrying and show her some support.”

“I am supportive! I support her not losing her head.” He argued back. “You were agreeing with me earlier tonight. Now you’re suddenly on her side. What happened?” They had passed under the portcullis and the glaring, disturbed guards. They were now walking across the castles silent main courtyard, which was now filled with the sound of their disagreement.

“Stop arguing, and go apologize to her. Maybe you can help her with tactics for tomorrows fight.” Yuki kissed him goodnight, and left him standing there wondering when he had admitted to being wrong. When she got to the palace doors she turned back and advised that he not tell Keladry to cheat, because making such a suggestion might get him killed. As she disappeared he realized that he had never admitted to being wrong. He also realized that despite that she was in fact correct. With a tortured sigh Neal walked off to go apologize to Kel and help her come up with a plan.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

In the entryway of the pages wing, Merric was losing a game involving paper, rocks, and scissors. The entry it’s self was silent except for the sound of the game. In the distance the sounds of knights-in-training could be heard. They were studying, and socializing, and most likely fighting with each other. Merric thought the last part with a wry grin, as he lost the second round of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

He and Kel’s other friends had decided to enlist Diane and Numair’s help with Kels fight. However, when they arrived it seemed no one actually wanted to go bother the mages. So they were playing the game to see who would have to do it.

Inevitably, or so it seemed to him, Merric lost. He had to traverse upstairs by himself. Suddenly they seemed much more creaky and dark than he remembered. The stairs creaked, the shadows flickered and flooded about him as a lamp went out, and the air grew marginally cooler. If he didn’t know Numair, he would have bolted. Several years of being around the man had taught him that the mage would not kill him. At least, he wouldn’t do it on purpose. Still part of him expected to see a flash of colored light at any moment, quickly followed by darkness and nothing. Everyone knew that waking up powerful scatterbrained mages was inadvisable at best. Or worse, what if Numair was working on a project that was bound to blow up? That would make things even more dangerous.

He seriously considered turning back and telling someone else to talk to Numair and Diane when he reached the landing. As his foot hit the floor boards there was an explosion from two doors down. The explosion was quickly followed by a woman’s exasperated shout and the whimpering of several distressed animals. The door flew open, allowing a cloud of purple smoke to escape the room and fill the clean hall. The cloud was quickly followed by the rooms coughing inhabitants, who were covered in orange soot, but did not seem to be any worse for wear.

“Uh, is everything all right?” Merric asked thinking he should probably just come back another time. Diane looked like she was about to start yelling again. Numair seemed equally incensed and Merric didn’t want to get caught in the middle. Even he knew it was never wise to interrupt a lovers spat.

The two mages turned to look at him. Diane’s eyes flashed angrily but then softened when she saw that their visitor was one of Kel’s friends. Numair on the other hand was glaring at him accusatorily. He could not fathom what he had done to anger the man, but he was a hairbreadth away from fleeing.

Diane started to ask what Merric was doing there, when Numair interrupted by speaking to the young knight. “That was the last of my ingredients you know. I shall have to go buy more in the morning, and I was so very close to making it work.” As he made the statement the noxious looking smoke suddenly dissipated. “People don’t usually come up here when I’m working. That was an extremely volatile spell, you’re lucky the entire wing didn’t explode.”

Merric had no idea what would have worked, and he really didn’t want to know. Nor did he understand why Numair seemed to think his presence somehow created the explosion. Still he felt that it wouldn’t do to be rude and anger the mage further. So he responded, with an apology that sounded more like a question than an admission of guilt. He hoped that it would put the mage in a slightly better mood.

Before Numair could reply Diane told her lover to stop scaring ‘the boy’, because he had no idea that his presence might have thrown off the spell. That’ in fact, for all Numair knew his spell had been affected by a change in the room’s temperature, or a miscalculation on Numair’s part, or the birth of a Spring Chicken in the fall. So Numair better stop pointing fingers and get on with cleaning up the mess. Merric found the last possibility rather unlikely as well as funny. He had to fight down laughter while Numair admitted that she was probably right. Done with chastising Numair, Diane turned back to Merric, now with a perfectly friendly smile.

“Hello Merric. What can we do for you?” she asked as if it the prior events were completely normal. Of course, upon reflection he realized they probably were.

“I-wanted to talk to you.” He said stupidly still trying to find his bearings in the sudden mood change.

“About?” Numair asked, his voice perfectly friendly.

Somehow being reminded of his mission gathered Merric’s thoughts. “Kel needs some help.” He started, “But she can’t know about it.”

“She’s gotten herself in another situation?” the Wild Mage asked curiously. “I’m always willing to help her out.”

Merric nodded and explained the situation to the mages. When he finished he asked them if they through they might be able to help keep Kel from getting herself killed.

Numair shook his head sadly. “It sounds like she will have plenty of talented healers there who will be able to heal any wound she should receive, as long as she is not killed on the spot.”

From behind him Owens voice said, “We were kind of hoping you would be able to keep her from getting hurt at all. So that Neal and the others skills won’t be needed, at all. It’s really important that she wins this.” The rest of the group had heard the explosion and had come up to make sure all was well, after the smoke had cleared.

“I fear that I cannot help her cheat.” Numair said shaking his head vigorously. “Honestly, I can’t see her approving if I did. No she’ll have to win it herself, but I shall definitely be there to support her.” He grinned confidently. “Have you tried talking to Third Company though? I’m sure that sergeant of hers would have some interesting ideas, of how to guarantee Jayson’s, erm, good behavior.”

“Not possible.” Cleon said shortly, having regretfully had the same idea hours ago.

“Why not?” the Mage demanded. “I’m sure they’d love to help.”

“Because Third Company isn’t here, Dear.” Diane reminded the rather scatterbrained mage gently. “They were sent out remember. Raoul wasn’t even at the last meeting today.”

Numair blinked a few times, as if trying to remember. “Oh, that’s right.”

Merric started rubbing his temple. He could feel a headache coming on. “If we could somehow let them know what’s going on and pick their brains for ideas I’d feel a lot better. Dom and Raoul are not going to be happy with us if we let her get killed.”

“They’d have a million ideas for how to stop the conservatives if they try anything.” Owen said wistfully.

The group of knights sighed at once, all of them wishing for the impossible. Numair seemed to be somewhere else entirely, but the Wild Mage had started smiling again.

“If its ideas from the Own you want, I can easily get them. They can’t be camped so far away that I can’t easily reach them. I’ll be sure to let Raoul and Domatin know about what’s going on first.” She promised with a conspiratorial quirk of the mouth.

Merric’s head snapped up as he smiled at the Wild Mage gratefully. “Really, you can do it? You can get there and back in time?” He asked amidst several other questions.

“Yes, easily.” She responded. “I often visit the Own, and Third Company is my favorite. I’ll find one of you as soon as I get back to tell you what they say. Okay?”

Kel’s friends agreed readily. Hoping to have a way to help Kel , should things go wrong, by day break.

As the knights started to go Numair spoke, startling them because they had forgotten he was there. “I would suggest speaking to the prince about the situation. So that the crown is aware of it. I don’t think the king will intervene, as it is a knights right to fight someone for honor. It seems like something Jonathan would want to know though. He might even be able to help.”

Cleon and Merric asked how the king could help without intervening. While Owen hit his forehead with his palm muttering to himself. “Of course, Roald doesn’t know, he wasn’t there.” He looked up to see the group looking at him questioningly. “I assumed the royals already knew, because I thought Roald had come to the gate with us. But he didn’t, so he dosen’t know about the fight in the morning.”

“And it’s important he knows because?” Cleon asked even more confused.

“So he can come and watch of course!”

“Which helps Kel how, exactly?” Merric asked also confused. However Numair was nodding in agreement.

“Very good.” He told Owen in a teacher like tone. Then to Cleon he said, “People tend to avoid doing illegal things in front of royalty, such as murdering other people. They know it makes them look foolish in the eyes of the important.”

“Oh.” Was Cleon’s brilliant response to this new piece of information.

“I should be off.” Diane said, gently implying that the group should go about their business. “And you should be cleaning up the mess you made of our room.” She told Numair taping his nose affectionately. He complied easily, going to do as she bid. However, he forgot to say farewell to the group in the process. Diane left, after waving good-bye, humming a merry tune.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

The Knight Commander of the King’s Own watched as the eagle circled their hastily built encampment. As it circled lower, Raoul was able to discern its now familiar features. He moved towards a fallen tree it could easily perch on, so that they could speak. Sitting on the log, he stretched out his long legs and waited. Finally the bird landed and blinked at him once, before forming a human head with raven colored hair and sharp features.

“Good evening, Raoul.” Diane said pleasantly.

“Hello, Diane.” The Knight Commander replied easily. “What brings you here?”

“Nothing official.” The Wild Mage assured him while stretching her wings out and then resting them against her body. “Could you have one of your lads get Sergeant Masbolle though? I have news for him from Kel, Or rather about Kel from her friends.”

“Sure.” He signaled for one of the men standing nearby to do as the mage had asked and go find Dom.

It was only a few moments later that Dom strode over, a mallet resting over his shoulder. “I was helping Flynn put up his tent.” He said in greeting and by way of explanation for the mallet. His eyes glinted mischievously in the rapidly fading light. Raoul observed the glint and made a mental note to tell Flynn to double check the tent before he slept in it. “Someone said Diane was asking for me?”

“Yes I was.” Diane said from her perch.

Dom nodded in acknowledgement, and then dropped to the ground in a relaxed sitting position. He smiled ready to listen to what she had to say. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I’m actually here for Kel’s friends.” She smiled slyly, “Apparently they’re in desperate need of some of Third Company’s ingenuity. They also wanted you and Raoul to be the first to know what’s going on. Since Kel seems to have managed to find herself some trouble, again.”

Dom tensed instantly. With weariness filling his voice he asked, “What’d she get herself into this time?”

“She and Alanna won the vote.” Diane said by way of explanation.

“And one of the conservatives challenged her.” Raoul surmised, while Dom jumped up and began pacing from one end of the log to another.

Diane nodded her head once, to affirm Raoul’s statement but did not provided any further information. She eyed the sergeant’s progress as he paced. Thinking he looked like a man seriously considering doing something very irrational.

“Well then,” Raoul asked not liking that the Wild Mage was essentially ignoring him. “Who is she fighting, and when?” Kel had been his squire, and was almost like a daughter to him. Surely Diane knew that he was worried too.

“Jayson.” Dom spat with certainty, answering the question for Diane. “It has to be him.”

Diane confirmed Dom’s statement. “They’re going to try to have Yuki and Roald present for the fight, to discourage any cheating on Jaysons part.” Her attempt to soothe Dom fell on deaf ears. “But her friends want a backup plan if he tries something.”

“I’m going.” Dom interrupted Diane’s speech. “I’m going back, to try to convince her not to fight him.” He started to walk off to his horse, but was grabbed by Raoul.

“No you don’t.” Dom’s commander said. “You’re staying here with the camp.”

“What do you mean, I’m not going?” Dom asked shocked. His face was also showing signs of rising anger at his commander. It was senseless to waste time arguing.

“I mean you aren’t going.”

“She needs me.” Dom exclaimed throwing his hands up and loosening Raoul’s grip on his arm.

Raoul was complete unaffected by Dom’s sudden temper. “Look, you’re going to have to get used to finding out that she’s in danger and not being able to help her.” Raoul explained patiently. “It goes with you being in the Own and her being a knight.” Raoul grabbed Dom’s arm again and led his sergeant back to the log, making him take a seat. “Now if you want to help, you can come up with contingency plans with me and Diane, or you can sit there and sulk. Either way I’m not letting you leave the camp tonight.”

Dom was silent for a long while, in response to the bald truth Raoul had laid at his feet. Finally he managed to nod his head in deference to the words. He was still gathering his thoughts but was no longer likely to do something crazy. Such as ride off to Cours at a break neck pace during the night.

As if to echo his thoughts Raoul said, “Besides if you went off to save her now, you’d probably only manage to break your and your horses neck. Then I’d have to deal with an angry Kel for letting you get yourself killed.”

Dom nodded in agreement. Calm again and thinking rationally, he had to admit that Raoul had a point. He would have to get used to not being able to do anything about Kel being in danger, and taking off now would only create more problems. He stretched out his legs, relaxing a bit more. Those around him relaxed too, understanding his unspoken acceptance of Raoul’s hidden order to stay with the Own.

“So, any plans for dealing with Jayson?” he asked Raoul, and the men that had come to see why their commander had been arguing with one of the sergeants.

“I’ve got a few.” Quasiam volunteered, sitting on the ground next to Dom.

“Me too,” another ventured joining the quickly growing circle while another said something about anything to help the Lady Knight.

Soon there was a nicely sized group of men, mainly officers, sitting around new built fire tossing ideas around about how a group of young knights could deal with problems caused by a group of overly prideful conservatives.


	18. The Price of Obstinancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.  
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/6668.html)

An unusually disheveled Neal was walking down one of the castles main passages. Completely lost in thought, he ran into one of many statues adorning the hallway. Without even looking at it he set it straight and apologized, before continuing on his way. The poor statue never had the opportunity to accept his apology.

He yawned hugely, as he continued his haphazardly oblivious trek to the pages wing. He had not slept well last night. Or rather this night, seeing as it wasn’t even light out. He had been woken by Tobe a few minutes ago because Diane had returned. Now he was headed to the mages room to discuss plans with everyone else. Hopefully that went better than his attempt at planning with Kel evening had.

After apologizing to Kel he tried to get her to make a plan with him. She had refused, saying that she would be fine. When he pressed the matter, she had resignedly told him that she would not cheat, and kicked him out of her room.

He reached Diane and Numairs room and was invited in. It was a bit more crowded than he had expected. The two resident mages were there, of course, along with Merric, Owen, Esmond, and Cleon. New to the group were Roald, Faleorn, The Lioness, and his father.

He greeted everyone in turn, even taking the time to ask after Diane’s trip before demanding to know why his father was there.

“Just hoping to help the daughter of a friend.” Duke Baird said, before asking Diane if the Kings Own had any useful ideas.

“Not at first, no.” The wild mage said mischievously, “But that’s because your nephew was busy making a scene.”

“Really?” Baird asked curiously.

“Mhm” Diane said before explaining Dom’s reaction to the news that Kel was fighting Jayson again. “Raoul convinced him not do anything irrational. So I don’t think you need to worry too much.”

The Duke of Queenscove made a thoughtful noise, “I was not aware, that he and Kel were involved.” He sent a significant look in his son’s direction.

Neal muttered something about thinking he already knew before asking Diane if the Own had had any ideas at all.

“Several.” She replied, “Most of which were completely ridiculous, but a few ideas were decent.”

“Well what did they suggest?” Roald asked, looking for something they could use.

“Well, they suggested putting Kel under guard during the fight. They thought about finding a reason to arrest Jayson, before the fight ever happened, and considered having the king forbid them from competing, at all.”

“These are the good ideas?” Cleon interrupted, the ideas themselves weren’t bad. The trouble was that Kel would never agree to them.

“As I said they had very few useful ideas, most involved sabotaging Jayson before the match. However, the lawyer’s son, Lofren had an idea that I liked.”

“Which is?” Roald asked, leaning forward to show he was listening.

“He brought up the Code of Integrity. It is the law that states that if a knight’s ability to participate in a competition without cheating is doubted, a spell to catch him if he does not cheat can be laid. It also states that if he does cheat, depending on the offense, the full force of the law could be turned against him. This means that if Jayson tries to kill Kel he can be charged with attempted murder of a noble.”

“That’s brilliant!” Rolad said wondering why he hadn’t thought of it himself.

“Yeah, but the King has to present for that to be used.” Neal challenged, “Not to mention at least three of the kingdoms prominent mages, to cast the spell properly.”

“It’s so nice to be appreciated.” Duke Baird commented dryly to Numair and Diane.

At the same moment Roald informed the group that his father would also be attending the match tomorrow. A fact that was a great source of relief to everyone.

“Um, sorry.” Esmond interjected, “But what are these rules? I’ve never heard of them.”

“That’s because they fell out of style.” Alanna informed him. “It’s actually very rare for someone to cheat during a match. It’s even rarer for them to cheat with intent to kill. The laws are ancient, but still good. They’re perfect for our situation actually.”

Everyone agreed with the Lioness, happy to have some way to control Jayson’s behavior. After making sure the details of the plan were in order the group broke up. Roald left to go tell his father the plan. The mages started preparing for the spell they would cast. Kel’s friends left debating who would tell Kel what they were up to. Neal quickly got out of that one saying he needed to write his cousin.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

To say Kel was miffed was an understatement. When Owen had unceremoniously blurted the plan she had been angry. With convincing from Merric and Cleon they had gotten her to calm down, a bit.

“You swear you haven’t just made these, laws, up?” she demanded again, her words still held a tinge of emotionless chill to them.

“Even Alanna said they were real, and Roald was going to tell his father about it.” Cleon assured her.

Kel glared at him.

He heaved a sighed, “Come on Kel, we wouldn’t approach the king with made up laws, and you know it.”

“Maybe.” Kel said skeptically.

“So, you’re not angry anymore?” Owen asked cautiously, knowing that she most likely was.

After an eternity of seconds Kel nodded defeat. Owen all but jumped up and down, babbling about how glad he was and how great it was that Jayson couldn’t cheat.

With a groan, Kel turned him around and started pushing he, and Cleon out the door. She sent a significant look to Merric that informed him that he was leaving to.

“What did we do?” Merric demanded, as he passed her to exit.

“Nothing, but I need to get ready.” She smiled at them in an attempt to be reassuring and shut the door. She was touched that they cared about what happened to her, really. She just wanted some alone time before the fight. She needed to cool off, and mentally prepare for the worst.

Taking a deep breath she went to put on her new uniform, wishing she could have breakfast with Dom. She knew he would be grateful to her friends, and she was to. She just was afraid, that this would be considered “special treatment”. She didn’t want to be seen as getting any kind of special treatment. It was a pride thing.

For some reason she wished Dom was there. She wasn’t becoming soft; she didn’t feel like she needed him to protect her. She knew she could handle herself. Still, it would have been nice to spend her time before the fight with him.

She realized she was staring wistfully at her waving cats. Shaking her head at the odd behavior, Kel grabbed Griffin and decided to go and visit with her mother before the match. Maybe Iness would be there as well.

** <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> **

The morning with her mother and brother had been fantastic. Instead of outwardly worrying about Kel’s safety, Ilane had spent time talking with Kel about Dom. It wasn’t anything important just chit-chat. Iness had shown up later, and was a bit more worried about her then their mother was. But eventually she had convinced him she knew what she was doing, and they had had a perfectly fine morning.

Now she and her brother were walking onto the practice courts. The first thing she noticed was that the area surrounding the practice courts was unusually crowded. The second thing she noticed was that the King was present. Inwardly, she sighed with relief. If the king was present, it meant that she did actually have some defense against Jayson cheating. Not that she was going to let her guard down, it just meant it was more likely that he wouldn’t tackle her on the field. Moving away from Iness who was failing badly at not acting like an over protective brother she walked towards the court. Where she noticed Jayson’s hate filled sneer.

The rustle of fabric and muted conversation fell away as she focused on her opponent. Her friends surrounded her, wishing her luck. She nodded and responded mechanically. Kel wanted to get this over with. She was tired of all the pointless in-fighting. Knights had more important things to do.

She nodded to her friends and stepped onto the courts. At this point she was highly focused. Her attention attuned to ending this once and for all.

As she squared her shoulders and prepared herself to approach Jayson, a herald approached her.

“My Lady,” He asked respectfully. “Do you wish to hear the rules?”

She nodded allowing him to tell her the rules she knew by heart. The first one to three touches won. They were not to mortally wound the each other purposely. He finished with the new rules she had expected. “They are also implementing an old rule, to deter either of you from trying to kill the other. If either of you try to take the others life, it will be treated as attempted murder. A spell has been laid that senses intent to kill. If someone trips the spell the match will end immediately.”

She nodded. “Yes, I am aware of that. Thank you.” The herald bid her luck, and went to speak with Jayson. She took her position and unsheathed Griffin, taking special care to loosen her muscles. It wouldn’t do to cramp up during the fight. Her attention was taken however by Jayson throwing a fit at the other side of the field.

“No, I don’t need to hear the rules!” The so called knight yelled.

“But my lord,” the hapless herald said, “There have been-”

“I’m the one with the shield. I know the rules.” The knight spat, heaping abuse on the inoffensive herald. The field had grown quite, as Jayson started his tirade. As he was about to demand to know why the herald thought he belonged there in first place, he seemed to notice the kings presence. “Well,” he said awkwardly. “As I was saying, I am already aware of the rules. But I thank you for the offer.”

To save the crowd from more of Jayson’s antics Kel stepped forward, drawing his attention to her. His scowl deepened into a hate filled glare. Without another word he unsheathed his sword and walked onto the court. The silence in the crowd became heavy as they collectively held their breaths for the first blow.

The herald signaled that they could start and Jayson lunged, trying to use the element of surprise. At the last moment Kel blocked his blow. They disengaged and separated.

Kel waited a moment, trying to trick Jayson into believing that she was going to wait for him to attack. As the last second she feinted towards his knee and then went for his throat with Griffin. Jayson saw the feint and blocked the blow before Kel reached her target. They exchanged a few blows and then disengaged.

Neither of them attacked. The fighters circled each other slowly looking for a hole in the others defense. Kel was highly on guard for treachery. She doubted that a simple rule was going to stop Jayson from trying to kill her. He had sounded rather determined the other night.

As they circled Kel saw that Jayson had a habit of swinging his arms slightly, as if he were walking. It put his left side open for attack for the shortest instant. She waited for the opening and lunged. Jayson didn’t block in time and Kel got the first point. Jayson sneered at her.

Kel attacked again, wanting to wipe the look off his face. She actually drove him back but as Jayson scrambled backwards he swung his sword in a wild feint forcing her to block the blow. The exchange distracted her enough that he managed to get a touch on her shoulder. He ‘accidentally’ drew blood. The fact that his blow hadn’t done more clearly enraged Jayson. His eyes flashed and Kel knew she was in trouble.

Kel gave up the ground she had gained, and went back to circling. She ignored the shallow cut on her shoulder. Jayson attacked again and she stood her ground. She took a step forward planning of driving him back again. As she stepped her foot slipped on, pebbles? The training grounds were supposed to be packed dirt. She fell the way she was trained in the Yamani Islands. It appeared Jayson had been waiting for her to slip because he kicked her while she rolled, putting her on her back. Then he lunged down, with a well-aimed stab towards the heart. Kel saw what Jayson would try to do and grabbed his arm. Taking advantage of his momentum, she threw the knight on to the ground and pinned him there. She dug her knee into the small of his back and grabbed one of his wrists pulling it behind his back so he couldn’t get back up. Her other hand pressed in between his shoulder blades for good measure.

Moments later palace guardsmen were there, removing Jayson from the field and taking him to the magistrate. The knight struggled to fight his way free, but he had already been subdued by Kel. All he did was insure his guilt in the eyes of the public.

Kel stood shaking and found Neal at her side. He looked at her with a practiced eye, checking to see if she was injured. Seeing the cut on her shoulder he reached out to heal her.

“I’m fine Neal.” She assured him. “I was expecting it this time.”

“The cut? Or was it the skewered heart you were expecting?” the Healer asked skeptically. Kel gave him her ‘what are you talking about’ look and Neal took advantage of the moment. Green fire surrounded his hand as he reached out and healed the cut, before she could get away.

Kel rolled her eyes at the near triumph in his eyes for getting her to sit still long enough to be healed and walked off the practice courts towards Iness and her friends. Her friends were cheering. Iness looked torn between joining in and some sort of break down. When she reached them he looked her over carefully. “Are you okay?” her brother asked.

“I’m fine.” Honestly, everyone needed to stop worrying. She had won, the rumors should at least calm down, and Jayson was most likely in a whole heap of trouble. She was fine.

Iness smiled. “I thought I was going to have to give Jayson a thrashing, but you obviously had it under control. “

“You have to have more confidence in Kel.” Owen said as if he were originally part of the conversation.

“I see that.” Iness told the younger knight. Then giving Kel a pat on the shoulder he said, “Well I should go reassure the family that you’re alive. Don’t stay out with your friends too long Kel, mother will want to make sure you’re fine for herself.”

Kel waved goodbye to Iness and turned back to continue talking with her friends when Neal said, “You should write Dom, Kel. He’s going to be worrying. And trust me. He won’t stop until he gets a letter or something.”

The others responded to Neal’s comment by teasing Kel excessively. Kel stifled her laughter, and scowled at them. “I should probably go assure my mother I’m alive as well.” She told Neal, who for once had not joined in the teasing. He was busy waiting for her assurance the she would write Dom. “I’ll see you all later?”

“This evening!” Owen exclaimed, “We can go out to dinner, again.”

Kel accepted the offer and left shaking her head. She had to stop doing things her friends saw as semi-heroic, they’d go broke on dinners at this rate.


	19. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mishap during a search and rescue mission the Lady Knights decide it is time to get new uniforms. There are those that heartily approve of this and others that violently don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Protector of the Small quartet. All recognizable characters, world features, and plot devices belong to Tamora Pierce.  
> Originally posted on ff.net, cross posted on LiveJournal [here](http://awanderingmuse.livejournal.com/7049.html)

From atop the hill the encampment looked like a tiny ghost town in the early morning mist. Some of the men were just venturing out of their tents to start cook fires and tend to other morning tasks. The picketed horses looked up from their grazing as Kel, Neal, and Tobe drew nearer. Then as he caught Hoshi’s scent Drum whickered. The soldier on duty looked up and saw who was coming. Once he recognized Kel and Neal he waved and then yelled into the camp, “No one wake up Dom, Kel’s here!”

Shortly after his shout a rumpled mess, that was supposedly the sergeant flew out of his tent tripping on the way out. “What about Kel?” he asked.

Neal, who had left Kel and Tobe to deal with the horses in favor of not being bitten by Peachblossom and harassing his cousin, snorted derisively, “There’s not going to be much to say about Kel if she sees you like that.” He drawled, and then wrinkled his nose in mock disgust. “Did you dress in the dark or something? Your clothes don’t even match!”

Dom smoothed his wrinkled shirt and glared at Neal, “It’s a uniform. You know what uniform are, right Meathead?” He spoke slowly as if speaking to a simpleton, “They’re things warriors wear so they can tell if they’re fighting the right side or not. Besides your one to talk seeing as you couldn’t properly dress yourself till you were what, eight?”

Just then Kel walked over from tending to the horse. “What’s this about someone not being able to dress themselves?” she asked eying Dom’s rumpled state critically.

“Just reminding Meathead that he used to believe that pale purple, dark orange, and bright blue went well together.” Dom said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I thought we were meeting in the town.”

“We were,”Neal groaned, “But that wasn’t enough, not for Kel. So, here we are, for no reason.”

“I didn’t decide to come for no reason Neal!” Kel reprimanded.

Neal grinned wickedly, “Like wanting flirt with my cousin?”

Kel rolled her eyes at him and turned to Dom, “Do you know where Raoul is? I have a message for him from the king.”

Dom thought for a second, “I think he’s still in his tent.” He finally replied. “We were out late hunting for a group of spideren.”

Kel nodded about to respond when a group of men wondered over, including Wolset. “Lady Kel!” The corporal cried in greeting, “We weren’t expecting to see you this morning.”

Neal explained their presence once again while Kel and Dom put up with quite a bit of, in the couples opinion, unnecessary teasing.

Finally the group ceased with their teasing. There was a moment of silence in which Kel prepared to ask after Raoul again. Her opportunity was interrupted by Quasiam who came over to ask Kel about her fight with Jayson. The group listened attentively to her story and once she was done they decided that her success against Jayson warranted a victory breakfast.

Soon enough the majority of the Third Company was circled around the campfires. Talking and laughing over a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs. Glasses of milk and juice, preserved by a spell, were raised in acknowledgement of Kel’s victory. For Kel’s part she sat with Dom, Neal, and Quasiam mutely accepting the company’s compliments and waiting for Lord Raoul to wake up.

She did not have to wait long. The noise of celebration rousted Raoul from his slumber and soon enough he stepped out of his tent to find out what his men were up to. He was surprised to see the soldiers gathered together in such a large group.

“Gentlemen!” he said to get the groups attention, “What are you doing?”

“Kel’s here!” one man answered promptly, “We’re celebrating.”

Raoul spotted Kel in the crowd. He smiled at her and said, “I did not know that your mere presence warranted a party, Lady Knight.”

Kel rolled her eyes and said, “Your men seem to think that beating Jayson is a good reason to celebrate.”

Raoul laughed a heartily and went to join the group. “They can turn anything to a celebration.” The knight commander informed his former squire once he joined them. “I mean absolutely anything, for instance they once threw a party of the butterflies because we walked through a field with thousands of butterflies in it.”

Neal snorted into his apple juice, while Kel rolled her eyes and the men sitting with the knights smiled sheepishly.

All except Wolset who exclaimed, “It was a perfectly good party!”

Raoul shot the corporal a look that was half entertained and half disbelieving before turning back to Kel. He stretched out his long legs and said, “As great as it is, I suspect you are not only here for Third Companies company. Not even for a certain sergeant of mine.” He winked at Kel and Dom who were holding hands. “So what brings you to camp Kel?”

In response Kel turned to the pack she had brought with her to breakfast and dug through it. Finally she pulled out an envelope and with a slight sly smile she said, “I have a request for you from the king. My Lord.”

Raoul took the letter from Kel while his men looked on attentively, waiting to hear what the king had say. Neal shot Kel a quizzical look wondering why the letter caused her unusual expression.

As he read the Lord Raoul’s lips twitched upwards in to a smirk, spread into a proud grin, pressed tightly together to suppress his chuckles and finally broke apart in joyful laughter. Still laughing, he slapped Kel on the back. Kel started laughing happily too and he pulled her into a hug.

Deciding that he did not appreciate being left out Neal huffed and said, “What does the king say? Have I missed something? You would think Kel would tell me if it was important, which it apparently is.”

While all this happened Dom took a more direct route to discovering what was going on and snatched the letter from his Knight Commanders hand to skim. Never one to miss an opportunity to hold something over Meatheads head Dom replied, “Obviously it’s too important for you to know cousin dearest.” Before grinning at Kel himself.

Neal was about to start sulking over how his cousin treated him, but before the bickering could start Quasim, who was reading the letter over Dom’s shoulder exclaimed, “Your own command! That’s great Kel!”

A cheer went up amongst the Own while Neal stared at his friend flabbergasted. “Who, how, what?” he asked rather incoherently.

Dom rolled his eyes at Neal and said,“What Meathead means to say is congratulations. We’re very proud of you.” He then put an arm around Kel and pulled her close so he could kiss her. Then he said, “So, tell us more about this new group.”

Kel shrugged, “The king only offered me the position a few weeks ago.” She explained “It’s going to be a small group that’s similar to both the Own and the Riders, but we’ll also be able to do mission like Scanran because of our small size.”

“You didn’t tell me this, why?” Neal asked, feigning hurt. “I’m your best friend!”

“Then you should know I hate repeating myself.” Kel shot back, “Also I wanted to know if Raoul would help me set everything up, before I started telling everyone.”

“Which I will do.” Raoul reassured her.

There was a moment of bemused silence, in which the group contemplated the youngest lady knights good fortune. It was broken by Tobe returning to the group asking if they’d left any breakfast for him. Kel gave him the food she hadn’t touched. While Wolset, who remember they were supposed to be celebrating, called for a toast in the Lady Knights good health.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is one of my first stories, therefore the quality is short of wonderful. Still I think I grew a lot as an author as I wrote it. I lost and regained interest in it numerous times before it was completed. Something that I think is apparent as the story progresses. The fact that I did finish it makes it a major accomplishment for me. So I decided to share it here along with the rest of my works. Thanks for reading!


End file.
